Splintered Dreams
by Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: Ebony is thrust into a new tribe and must help them find their missing children. [incomplete]
1. Prologue

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Prologue

Ebony, Cutter, and Skywise sat on their hill, looking out at the stars. Skywise was trying to show them the pictures again, but neither of the others could see them. Cutter was worried, and Ebony could guess why. He'd been distracted ever since the human ceremony, and he was beginning to make both of them worry.

"Cutter, what's wrong?" Skywise's gentle question was full of worry, and Ebony sighed.

"I . . . never killed a human before. Didn't think it could be done. Something bad will happen soon. I feel it."

Skywise and Ebony traded looks, smiling. The huntress spoke. "You're full of dreamberries!"

"What can the humans do to us?" Skywise asked. "They're afraid to come near our holt." But even as the words were spoken, the wolf-pack began to howl a warning. All three jumped up, worried. Cutter and Skywise waited for their wolves as Ebony hurried back to the holt.

When she arrived, she heard the summons from Cutter, and heard that he did not call Redlance. She ran into the small room Nightfall and Redlance shared, looking just long enough to make sure that he was still healing and was not jeopardizing his health. Then she headed out to Cutter, arriving in time to hear her chief yelling at a human.

" . . . Your tribe as well as mine!!!" She was afraid to know what he was talking about. And then, before her eyes, she saw the human touch his torch to dry brush. The plant ignited, and wind roared in her ears. She couldn't hear anything or anyone but the fire. And her only thought was to get back to the tribe. They had to get out of the forest before they all died.

The preparations for leaving were panicked, everyone terrified. Many of the elves were trying desperately to gather what they could. She, fortunately, had the most important things on her. And even as she took stock of the evacuation, she saw something she couldn't bear to think about.

Strongbow and Moonshade's second child, Dart's little sister, had wandered a ways off into the forest, and as it happened, that was one of the areas it was impossible to get to. There was no way to save the child. As Ebony took stock of the situation, Moonshade saw what had happened.

Ebony yelped, grabbing the tanner and dragging her away. They would lose one tribemember this night. There was no point in losing more. Cutter heard Ebony's yelp, and saw what was happening himself. With a cry of his own, he grabbed Strongbow as the archer tried to get past.

Cutter and Ebony didn't see what happened to the girl once known as Warbler. She disappeared into the flames as they dragged Strongbow and Moonshade away. But they would howl for her, when they could, if they survived.

Moonshade turned on Ebony, her hand coming up too swiftly for the dark huntress to avoid. As the slap resounded through the burning forest, Moonshade's eyes turned deadly. "How dare you? How dare you come between my child and me?" As Ebony stared at the tanner blankly, Moonshade grabbed Ebony's tunic, shoving the dark huntress against a nearby tree.

"You were never part of this tribe. You were an orphan, a lost little nobody that Skywise took pity on. How dare you destroy the life of a true Wolfrider?  You are nothing more than a cubkiller."

As Ebony opened her mouth to point out that it wasn't her fault, Moonshade turned her back. "Get out of my sight, Ebony." Ebony's eyes were bleak as she regarded Moonshade's back, but the tanner took no pity, only speaking into her mind. ::I thought your name was wrong for you when you chose it, when you chose to be called Ebony after Madcoil's black mind. Now I find it fitting.::

At Moonshade's words, Ebony straightened slightly. Her last tie to the Wolfriders had been broken by the tanner's statement. And Ebony couldn't bear it. She turned, running away from the tribe, away from her soul-sibs, from her friends and family. Straight into the fire.


	2. Chapter One

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter One

Ebony was weak. Burns and hunger jarred her mind with pain. Each step was leaden, but she didn't think about it. She just wanted to lay down. Let it end. But her spirit was too strong for that, still.A noise intruded on her stream of pain-filled thoughts. A voice. Human? No...the tongue was elfin. She looked around as the voice became louder.

"Do you think you could stop standing there and get me down?"

The dark huntress looked up in surprise, then choked back a laugh and blinked.Up ahead was a male elf. A vine trap had his leg, and he dangled several feet above the ground, twirling gently in the breeze. A wolf lay next to his dagger, grinning a lopsided grin."Did you get caught in your own trap?" she asked impudently, trying to push down the fear of being around another elf. The teasing words were a form of armor that protected her.

"No..." His voice had a tired sound to it. "Smell it and you'll find human."

She went over to the trap, looking it over, then smiled in satisfaction. Easy enough to cut him down. The hard part would be keeping him from bumping his head as he fell.

"Just slice it...I can land on my own..."

Ebony turned to face the other elf, her eyes icier than the white-cold. "I. Don't. Hurt. Elves."

The bearded face twirled slowly in front of her. "That's fine. Aim for the vine, then." His voice had the exasperated sound of someone who had been dangling for awhile.

Gripping the vine in one hand, she used the other to find her knife from her belt and slice slowly through the vine below her hand. As the plant gave way, Ebony grabbed onto the vine tightly, using her own strength and weight to keep the vine from moving too quickly. As the vine slipped up, she rose with it. And the other elf slipped down.

With the grace of the elves, the stranger turned agilely. While he didn't land on his feet, neither did he land on his head. He took up his own knife and cut the vine from his leg, then rubbed the place. Sheathing his knife, he looked up. "Thanks for your -" His words died away as he saw how she looked. "What happened to you?!"

"What does it matter? Good hunting to you." The words were obviously a dismissal. But for a brief moment, the stranger could see the misery in her eyes.

"Whoa!" he called, rising to his feet and putting a hand out towards her. "You helped me...maybe I can help you?" She glanced at him, seeing him as more than a dangling figure for the first time. A part of him reminded her of Strongbow. The slim, yet strong, features. Yet different. Above a designed headband, his blond hair was short and shoved forward. He was bearded, marking him as an elder wolfrider. The face fur came down from the corners of his mouth, and, like his hair, seemed pushed forward at the chin. In his left ear were two rings, both of silver. What truly amazed her, however, was the look of concern in his blue-grey eyes. "Hey...something's wrong. Let me help..." He took a step forward.

At his words, she merely hunched her shoulders down, continuing the trek away from him. One hand came up briefly to touch the burns on her right cheek, and her back shivered. "Nothing's wrong that you could ever help with. Leave me be." It was Strongbow's cub she had failed. And this elf who had approached her brought everything back.

"Now, you don't know that..." His voice was soothing, and a tiny bit chastising. "For one thing, I can help you find shelter from the storms that will hit shortly."

"LEAVE ME BE!" Her words held a distinct Challenge to them.

The stranger considered her angry words for a moment, then straightened. "No."

"Owl Pellets!" Ebony swore. "I don't need you. I don't want you around. So let me alone!" He was everything she had left behind, all rolled into one. Soul brothers and teacher, Strongbow, Cutter, and Skywise. And she was afraid of him.

"No," repeated the stranger again. "You need help. I'm the only one around. So I'm it. Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Straightening up to her full height, Ebony looked regally delicate. Or at least, she did until the stranger took into account the wiry strength in her arms and legs. "Are you Challenging me, Cub?"

"I don't know your age, and you don't know mine. Better keep your cubbing to yourself. If I have to, I'll challenge you. I'm limping, and you're hurt bad too, but one of us is bound to win." He paused. "BUT...I'd much rather you LET yourself be helped."

"No one can help me." Her tone was final and miserable.

"Now, tell me, how can you know that? You haven't let me try."

"I know." She turned away, her jaw tightening to hold back the tears of pain.

"Look...I owe you a debt, of sorts. The High Ones know how long I'd have dangled there... And I don't even know who to thank... What's your name?"

"I am called Cubkiller." Her tone_tried_to be defiant. Instead, it came out bleak.

He blinked. "And who called you that?" His voice was tender.

"The mother of the cub I killed." Now, she sounded angry. "Leave me be!"

"And what did your own family call you?" He persisted.

"I have no family."

"Everyone has family."

"Then go to yours and leave me alone!"

The stranger took three steps and gently took hold of her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. "No. You're hurting too much to let be. Now, come with me, the rains are about to start."

She twisted away from him, her eyes wide and panicked. "Get away from me! Go away!" As she yelled the words, something inside of her broke. "Don't touch me! Everything that touches me dies. . . "

"If so...I'm already doomed. And there's no reason to leave you then," He gently tried to take hold of her arm and tug her. "Come...the storms will be heavy."

"Why?" she whispered softly.

The male shrugged. "I don't like seeing anyone in this much pain."

She regarded him steadily for a long moment, then looked away, her chin tilting up slightly.

"...Did I mention I'm stubborn?"

At his words, her lips curled up in a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Did you mention your name?"

A flash of lightening crossed a rapidly darkening sky. "Nope. Stormseer."

"Figures," she mumbled. "That's why you've been going on about a little rain."

"It's not going to be a little rain... It's almost like there was a huge fire and the sky is weeping..." He blinked, realizing her burns more fully. "But you know about that... Come..."

The reference to fire made her tense so tightly that Stormseer was in pain from watching.

"Come." The tone was more urgent this time.

She nodded, allowing him to lead her away.

Stormseer tapped at the wolf with his toe, and the mass of shaggy light grey fur rose. "Can you ride?"

"I'll walk." Seeing the wolf again made her think of Blackbriar. She sighed. Her wolf-friend was either dead or with the others by now. At least he wasn't with her. The Cubkiller. The Monster.

"All right..." He walked slowly, using the wolf to help him. He limped, trying not to hurt the ankle he dangled from more. After several minutes, they reached a cave. "After you..."

She walked in silently, folding herself into a sitting position. Gripping her pant leg with both hands, she used her remaining strength to tear strips from it, until she had a neat long ribbon of leather. Without speaking, she motioned for him to sit beside her. When he did, she took his ankle in her hands, feeling around to see if it were broken.

"Ah!" He was resistant as she gently pulled the high boot from his foot. The ankle was swollen and purple, but did not seem broken.

Her touch was surprisingly gentle for all her earlier gruffness. She finally bound the foot gently. "I'd rather not take chances," she explained softly.

He winced, acting as most males did when having wounds tended. "Why not?"

"Because soon I won't be around. With an injured foot that didn't properly heal, you might find yourself in worse places than a human's trap. You might find yourself in their cookfire."

"I thought I was already doomed?"She looked away, stung by his words."I'm sorry..." he paused. "Look...I can't call you Cubkiller. You seem too nice. Do you have another name?"

"Ebony." The word was soft, almost seeming a memory of itself.

"Ebony..." His tone was soft as well, but gentle. He looked at her for a moment, trying to really see her.

Her hand came up again to touch the burns on her right cheek, and she turned fully away from him.

He turned his body to follow her movements.

She raked a slender, pale hand through her short, dark curls, curls which seemed to have a mind of their own. And her black eyes stared at the wall of the cave, the only emotion in their gaze one of misery. She was slender, delicate, yet with a wiry strength that kept her alive. Added to that wiry strength was a determination that telegraphed its presence.

Stormseer blinked. Even gaunt and burnt, she was a beauty. Gaunt... He came to his senses. "You must not have eaten in days, Ebony," The name was said with a softness again. "I'll get you some food...."

"I've eaten enough, thank you."

"Oh...really? When was the last time you ate?"

"This evening." She didn't mention that all she'd had were a few leaves from one of the three edible plants she knew of.

"...And let me guess...it was a heavy meated haunch of a ravvit?" His voice had a tinge of sarcasm to it.

"Your words don't suit you," she said, her annoyance with him obvious.

"Look, you look too thin. Are you trying to starve yourself, or has the game been that scarce?"

She chose not to answer, instead rising and prowling around the cave like a caged wolf.The cave was undecorated, but in the back, there were furs, and something good cooking on the banked coals of a fire."Where is your tribe?" she finally asked, looking at him curiously.

"Off towards the cold sun comes up... At the edge, where forest meets cave. Several of us have gone off to discover....' He quieted himself. "Nevermind..."

"Elves shouldn't leave their tribes. It's not the Way."

He hesitated. "...Cubs have been disappearing. Some of us are trying to find out why."

Her eyes flew to his. "Cubs?" she choked. Held in the black pools of her gaze, he found worry and fear for the children.

He nodded slowly, before breaking away his gaze to look at the floor. "We're not the only tribe with the problem... We ... our tribe has several splinters... Each have lost cubs... No bodies. No bones. Just gone."

"And you're trying to find out why."

"Yes."

"Well, you won't do anyone any good if you end up swinging from trees by a human's trap." Her face shuttered closed, and her gruffness returned.

"...Well..." He cracked a smile. "I usually TRY to avoid that."

"I'll help you."

Stormseer blinked, and he glanced up at her. "What?"

"I'll help you." She looked at him impatiently.

"Why?" The word was a simple statement of bewilderment.

"They're cubs," she stated, as though that explained everything. And perhaps to her it did, he thought.

"...So....?"

"So they're cubs. End of story. I'm helping you."

"...Why would someone called 'Cubkiller' want to help?"

Ebony bit her lip to keep the pain of the name away. She wouldn't let it bother her. She wouldn't. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the small trickle of blood slipping down from the bite in her lip to her chin.

Stormseer stood, swaying slightly when he tried to put weight on his injured foot. He approached her, and, with his thumb, wiped at the trickle of blood. "Tell me what happened."

She shivered slightly at his touch, but shook her head. "No." she whispered.

"Yes." His voice was soft, gentle, yet commanding.

"You're not my chief. You won't command me," she said hotly.

"Where is your chief, then?"

Her gaze shifted to the ground behind him. "I have no chief."

"A lone wolf, then?"

She simply stared at him, blinking back the tears. Why was he able to get to her like this? Not even Crossbow's death had hit her this bad. And yet, here she was, spilling her soul to a stranger.Stormseer didn't think. He saw the tears, and tried to gently enfold the unhappy elf in his arms.She allowed the embrace for a single moment before breaking out of his arms. "Don't touch me." She was angry.

"I'm sorry...you seemed to need it."

"I need nothing and no one."

"...Now say that like you believe it."

Her hand flashed out, stopping just short of his cheek. "I hate you," she said coldly.

He lashed out his own hand, pressing hers against his cheek and holding it here. His eyes glimmered. "Amazing how quickly you can hate someone..."

She stood there, a deer seeing danger, afraid of not moving and afraid to move.Stormseer wondered what he was doing. Why was he playing wolf and ravvit with this maiden? If she wanted to leave, why didn't he let her? And why did her hand feel so good against his cheek?She tugged gently against his grip, the movement barely noticeable.He let her hand go, but found himself missing its warmth.

For a long moment, she stared into his eyes. Then, wetting her lips, she spoke. The words were barely breathed, and near-silent. "I don't hate you . . ."His gaze held hers, trapped. He couldn't speak. Couldn't think. What was going on?

Her chest tightened. For a few seconds she wondered about the pain, until she realized that she hadn't been breathing. Her first real breath was shuddery. She reached out tentatively, touching his chest with the barest tips of her fingers. The feel was like moths against his skin.

Stormseer didn't move. He felt as if Ebony were a young doe, and if he moved, he'd frighten her away. His breathing was shallow, and all he could do was watch, and feel the heat from her fingers drive straight into his heart.She took a step closer to him, bringing her hand down on his chest in earnest. She couldn't understand fully what was happening between them, and she didn't want to.Stormseer felt himself slide into the Now. The anger of moments ago was gone. All he felt was the warm hand of the beautiful elfin maiden. He brought up his hand, sliding on finger along her cheek and up her ear.

As his finger touched her right cheek, the one ruined by the fire, she came back to herself with a start. "Don't. Please." she said, looking away from him as her hand came up to cover the damaged skin. Her body shuddered a few times as she tried to bring herself back under control.

"I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean...." His voice wavered, and the look in his eyes was distant.

She shook her head slowly, a tremulous smile forming on her lips. "It's not your fault . . ." she whispered. "You don't deserve that."

"I...it's just...you're so beautiful..." His voice was soft, almost awed.

That earned him a jaded regard. "Nonsense." She was still having trouble getting over the magic she had felt with him, but she knew what she truly looked like. In the first days after leaving the WolfRiders, she had come upon a small pond. Though the water seemed black with all the ash, she could see well enough to understand the fiery pain in her cheek. A large blister had formed over the burn, and the blister hurt to touch. Now, the blister was all but gone, and she knew that there would be a scar. Shewantedthere to be one.

Stormseer just shook his head, he knew the truth. She WAS beautiful.

A smile touched the corner of her mouth, and her gaze warmed to him slightly. Trying to end the spell once and for all, she moved away from him, sitting close to the fire. "Are you one of Two-Spear's descendants, then?"

He shook himself, to break the spell as well. "My tribe broke off from the Huntress."

"Skyfire? Ahh . . ." Ebony smiled softly. Tribal history was something she could concentrate on easily, thanks to Longbranch. She grinned. "I always liked the weavings of hers, best. I understand her."

"Aye... A few of her people felt the wanderlust..."

"And has that continued down through the chiefs?"

"To a point, I suppose. Would you like to see our healer?"

"Why?" Her question was guarded. "I'm not ill."

"Your burns..."

Her jaw tightened, and she looked away. "I'll keep them. They will always remind me." Of what, she didn't say. But just as she had been a living reminder of Madcoil's carnage to her tribe, so would the scars be a living reminder of the humans and Warbler to her.

He shook his head. "I've a feeling you'll always remember. You don't need damage to prove it happened."

"I'll keep them."

Stormseer considered, but decided not to argue with her on the point now.

Ebony regarded Stormseer with some confusion, as though she were trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle.

Stormseer caught her puzzled look. He leaned against the cave wall, taking the weight from his injured foot. "What are you trying to figure out?"

"Why does it bother you?"

He shrugged. "It's not an expression I'm used to... My people know me inside and out, I suppose."

"I . . . I don't understand."

He eased himself over to the fire and sat, wincing slightly. "You look like you're trying to figure me out or something... It's new to me."

Ebony glanced over at the mouth of the cave, grimacing at the downpour. "I could get you some willowbark, if you're in that much pain."

He shrugged. "I could also dunk it in the cold water. I'm just not used to dangling by my leg for so long..."

"For so long, huh? So you do this often?" Her grin was almost impish. For some reason, she was becoming very comfortable here.

"Well...some of my tribemates are...tricksters. It's not hard to get caught in_their_traps, because they have the cunning of elves. It's stumbling into a human trap AND losing my blade." He looked sheepish.

"Where did you lose your blade?" Her eyes turned deadly serious.

"It slipped from my sheath when I was yanked up by my ankle..." He tapped the handle in its sheath once more. "Just out of reach..."

"So that's the one you were talking about. I thought another elven blade was out there for the five-fingers to find." As she said the words "five-fingers," her voice turned colder than he'd ever heard before.

"Not a fan of the humans?" Stormseer asked.Ebony's jaw clenched, and he saw bloodlust enter her eyes for a brief moment before she turned away from him altogether."...I didn't mean to upset you..." He sounded contrite.

"Don't_ever_ask me that again."

He hesitated a moment, then said, with deliberate lightness. "I probably will. I'm curious."

"Don't."

"Ever met a friendly human?"

"They don't exist." Her words were tinged with bitter disgust.

"I don't know if I'd agree. I know a few good ones."

"I'll get the bark," Ebony said abruptly, standing.

"...Um...thanks..." Stormseer wondered what Ebony would do when they met one of the few useful humans he knew.

She stepped out into the downpour, instantly getting drenched. Though her visibility was nil, she swiftly managed to locate the bark from touch alone, a skill imparted to her from Rain. When she finally returned, she looked like nothing more than a drowned wolf. And the leathers she wore weighed her down considerably.

Stormseer took the bark from her, dropping some into a cup lying on the fire coals, to steep. "You look cold...c'mon, let's get you out of those wet leathers..." Gently, he started to pull the leathers from her.

She wrenched away from him. "I'm not a cub. I can handle this on my own, thank you."

For an instant, he was tempted to cross his arms and glare at her. Then he reached forward gently, again. "C'mon...let's get you out of those wet leathers," he repeated. "It's hard to get out of the sodden ones. Let me help."

She knocked his arm away. "Leave me be!" she snapped angrily.

"Why won't you let me help?" he demanded, a little hurt.

"I don't need your help. Ever."

"Everyoneneeds help sometime!"

Her fingers struggled to undo the knot at the top of her tunic, and finally she gave up. She yanked the thing over her head, spreading it out carefully on a rock in the corner. Her pants followed suit, and she curled up into a small ball on the floor, her knees against her chest as she sat. She stared up at him coldly. "I don't need you."

With difficulty, Stormseer managed to keep from smiling as she fought with her tunic. Somberly, he walked over to his furs and pulled one up, gently wrapping it around her. It was warm from the heat of the fire.

"Once the cubs are found, I'll be on my way," she stated, unnecessarily.

He nodded. "If you move on top of the fur, it will be warmer...your skin is too much like ice."

"I'm fine. Thank you." The last words were vaguely grudging.

Pulling the fur around her shoulders, his hand brushed against her shoulder. The heat radiating from the hand was a stunning contrast to the cold of her own skin, damp from the rain.

"Don't. Please . . . " She didn't want to get caught up in his presence again.

"Don't what....?" His voice was soft, soothing. For the moment, all he could think about was that she was cold. He lay his hand on her shoulder, trying to warm even a tiny part of her.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me."

"What...what's wrong?"

"I don't want anything from you," Ebony reiterated firmly. This elf didn't listen in the slightest.

"But you're so cold..."

"Nothing."

"...And you won't let me help..." He sighed, trying to understand why this disturbed him so.

"I don't need your help." She said the words slowly, as though to a confused cub. "I don't need anyone's help."

"But I need to help."

She glanced back up in surprise. "Why?"

"...Because..." He seemed reluctant to add more. "I just ... do."

"Well you can help me most by leaving me alone."

He shook his head. "...I...don't think so..."

She stared up at him for a long time, saying nothing. Her expression was a solemn mix of fear and confusion and need. He reached for the cup in the coals, being careful of its warmth, and sipped the bitter brew. "Thank you for the bark..." He sat next to her, near, but not moving away. Ebony stood in frustration, moving back over to the furs. After glaring at him, she curled up in the furs, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Stormseer watched as Ebony drifted into sleep, a huddled form.  He sipped the bitter bark tea and glanced over to the coals. What about this strange, gaunt, injured elf so enflamed him?  Was it Recognition?  No, he thought, shaking his head gently.  He heard no name, felt no undeniable hunger.  Just...a wanting. He thought for a moment, and wished he could ask his father, Farsight, for advice.  Or his mother, Moondance.  But he knew he couldn't go back yet.  Not without some proof that he was useful...something to redeem himself.

He looked again at the sleeping elf, and slowly pulled another fur over, laying down next to her, praying to the High Ones for sleep to come to him.

Despite the idea that she was a Wolfrider, or had been, she slept more like a cat.  Curled up in an impossible position, she looked extremely comfortable.  But when her body felt his warmth, it shivered slightly before moving to lay curled against him. He swallowed, but gently lay an arm around her, pulling her just a hair's breadth closer, offering what warmth he could.  To his surprise, he felt himself drift off, at last.


	3. Chapter Two

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Two

Ebony was up and about early, trying desperately not to think about the way she had awakened. It was embarrassing to think that she had been curled up against this strange elf . . . this Stormseer . . . as though he were her lovemate. She, who had no lovemate, who had no tribe any longer. Who had no one.

She moved silently about the cave, checking on her leathers to find they were still slightly damp and rather cold. She put them on anyway, vowing to ignore the discomfort. She had other things to worry about.

She didn't want to hunt this morning, didn't feel particularly hungry, despite the fact that she had barely eaten in the previous two days. Standing pensively at the mouth of the cave, she stared off into the dripping forest. At least the storm had stopped finally.

Stormseer stirred. He felt a chill he didn't like. Was he back in the white-cold? Was it happening again? He sat up with a start, looking around, as if he were trying to figure out where he was.

He stood, moving slowly in his temporarily confused state. He saw Ebony at the cave entrance, and remembered. He'd slept. A smile tweaked at the corners of his lips. He'd slept. The chill he'd felt must have been her leaving his side. He hoped to have her against him again, even if it led only to sleep.

He stepped up behind her, looking into the damp. "The game should be out now...best time to hunt them, before it rains again."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, then steeled herself. Without looking at him once, she said, "I'm not particularly hungry, so I wasn't planning to hunt."

"...You could use some meat on your bones." When she scowled, he continued. "You don't look like you eat enough...."

That earned him a look of annoyance. "I do as I see fit." She moved away from the mouth of the cave, away from him. "I am as I am." Her raised eyebrow spoke volumes.

"Maybe I'll bring you a ravvit..." He started to walk to the back of the cave, then uttered a curse and dropped down.

Immediately, she was beside him. "What's wrong?!" Her tone, so recently irritated, changed to one of fear and compassion.

"The ankle..." He moved to look at it, pulling off the bandages slowly, and sucked his breath in over his teeth. Purple and swollen, it had only permitted a few steps before it had reminded him, sharply, that it was far from well.

She took hold of his ankle gently, once again exploring it as gently as she could. When she was done, she looked up at him. "Well, you're not going anywhere today. Or tomorrow for that matter. Not if you want to feel anything other than pain, that is." She grimaced. "I guess this means I'll have to do your hunting for you."

He tried not to wince as she explored the injury. It had swollen more than she'd expected...more than he had as well, if he was honest. "Sorry." He sounded genuinely apologetic. "You want my wolf to help scent?"

Her gaze spoke of wounded pride. "I'm a perfectly good huntress, thank you. You stay here. I'll be back in a bit." With that she slipped silently out of the cave, into the wet forest beyond.

"I'm sure you are...but he likes hunting, and is a little unhappy when he's left behind."

Her parting shot was said over her shoulder. "Then let him fend for himself. I don't want him around."

He sighed. She had barely left the cave when he called out "Thief!"

Once out in the forest, she tried to calm the turmoil in her mind. But his word caught her attention, and she turned back. "What?!"

The wolf came barreling out of the cave, jumping near her in excited glee.Finally grunting in annoyance and disgust, she threw up her hands, turning to walk away into the forest. She hated him. She did. Truly. But . . .

The wolf followed her, dancing around her even as she tried to ignore it. Tongue lolling, it was the picture of wolfish happiness.

If she had hated him so completely, then why had his touch last night and this morning touched her on such a deep level? Was it just because she had lost all connection to her tribe? Or was it something more?

After long moments, she finally took notice of the wolf dancing around her, and snarled at him. It was an obvious Challenge.The wolf cocked its head at her, confused. It wagged its bushy tail a bit more.Her snarl gave way to a full-out Challenge, complete with showing teeth. She Sent to the wolf a single thought. ::Leave!::

The wolf cocked its head to the other side, wagged its tail once, then stilled a moment. Just when she'd thought it had understood, it leaped up, and tried to lick her face.She gripped its throat, Sending at it once more. ::LEAVE!::

The beast gave a slight whimper at the pressure on its throat, but tried to lick her a second time.She tightened the grip minutely. And this time she Sent a growl into it's mind.

A third time, its tongue snaked out, making contact with her left cheek.At that, she threw it away from her, stalking off. But as she did, she Sent to Stormseer. ::Your wolf doesn't seem to understand a Challenge. I suggest you call him off of me before I hurt him.:: The Sending was as cold as their first meeting.

There was no sending response from Stormseer. The wolf continued to try to follow her.She swung herself up into the tops of the trees, slipping through the branches as silently and gracefully as a squirrel. And she wished for Blackbriar again.

She could sense the wolf beneath her. Was the fool thing trying to follow her still?

Finally growing sick of the game of wolf and ravvit she was playing with the foolish beast, she fired an arrow at it, deliberately missing all but the very tip of it's tail. Nothing was hurt save a tuft of hair.

The wolf gave a whine, but still gamely tried to wag its tail. It picked up the arrow in its teeth, and looked around, as if it wished to return the thing.

A snarl of sheer anger slipped out, and she did her best to quickly find the trail of a bird or two. Once done, she slipped through the treetops back to the cave, where she jumped down, landing gracefully at the mouth.The wolf met her there, arrow held gently in its jaws, looking up at her as if it had done a good thing.She grabbed the arrow, and stalked into the cave. Once inside, she snarled a Challenge at the elf, since the wolf did not seem to understand.

Stormseer sat in the cave, his back against the stone, a slight pained grimace on his face."I suggest you keep your wolf away from me. I will not be so patient next time."

He looked up, confused. "...What?"She flung the bird carcasses at his feet."...Why are you so angry?"

"Keep your wolf away from me," she growled lowly. "Or High Ones help me, I will truly Challenge him. And I'll win."

"What'd Thief do?"

"Keep him away. Am I clear?" Her voice was dangerously soft.

"I'm not sure I can." He glanced away, as if deferring to her Challenge.

She stalked up to him, snarling openly in his face. "Do it."

"I'm serious...I...can't send to him..."He stared at the wall, not ready to look at Ebony just yet."He barely responds to voice commands... ...I...I'm sorry..."

For a moment, she stopped in surprise. Then she rallied. "Then find another way. But I don't want him around me. Period. Clear?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and she turned away abruptly. "He'll learn."

Stormseer sighed, bending his head into his hands. Since just after she'd left the cave, his head had been hurting. He lifted it for a moment. "...Did you try to send?"

She stalked back to the edge of the cave, staring out into the forest beyond. And only then did she allow the tears to slip free. They were silent tears, and as she answered, they went unnoticed in her voice. "Of course I did. I told you to keep you fool wolf away from me."

The wolf gave a slight whine, moving to stand near her.She growled lowly at it, again showing teeth. If it didn't understand commands or Challenges, it was going to learn.The wolf just sat, looking up at her.

The elf said only, "...I...can't receive sends right now... they just hurt."

"What are you talking about? Anyone can Send."

"I..." She could hear the hesitation in his voice. It was hurting him to tell. "...I...it's been blocked..."

That brought her face around, and he could see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. But she paid no attention to them, instead staring at him in surprise. "Why?"

With effort, Stormseer stood and hobbled towards her, balancing himself with a hand on the cave wall. "What's wrong?" He looked only at the tears.

"I asked you a question," she said, ignoring his. "Answer me."

"...It was a punishment... What's wrong?" He gently lifted his thumb to wipe some of the tears on her left cheek.

"For?" She pulled away from his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"...For... disobeying an order of my Chief..."

"And what order was that?"

"...I don't know if it matters..."

"Tell me," Ebony demanded.

"...why?" He wondered if she felt the tension in the air.She snarled at him slightly, not saying anything. She had spoken once. That should be enough."I...refused to back off of a hunt when ordered."

Her snarl continued for a moment at his answer, then she turned away. "Your chief is a fool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Yell, scream, Challenge, but_never_inhibit a hunter. Times could change in a moment, and that hunter could be needed." After a moment, she turned back to him, placing a hand on his cheek. It seemed a gentle, loving caress for a moment, until he felt the beginnings of pain where she tried to probe the block.He tried to pull back from the searing touch.

"Punishment or not, the Sendings are needed. Let me in." Though her voice was gruff, the touch of her hand on his cheek was exquisitely gentle.

He swallowed. The touch on his cheek was soft, but the burning in his head hurt. He tried again to move back.Suddenly finding the block, she slipped under it. Thanks to Longbranch, she knew how to remove involuntary blocks. This one, though voluntary, wasn't much different. It took some skill, and much energy, but soon enough, it was gone.

She knew that the block had been placed by a skilled individual. Her own skill slipped it out easily enough, but she sensed that it might have even touched his soul name.

Once it was gone, she knew that the places in his mind were still raw. Going back in as gently as she could, she used her mental touch as a sort of buffer/tonic for the mental wounds. As her mind caressed his, she stopped noticing anything around her, including the fact that she had stepped up to him until her body was flush against his, an attempt to extend the comfort and strength of her own mind.

She didn't feel Stormseer's arms encircle her. She could feel the many raw spots in his mind. More than she'd expected.Her own arms went unconsciously around him as well, and the touch of mind on mind, very nearly soul on soul healed as it changed.

She felt a name brush against her consciousness. Seeking.They were caught again in that magic that had first surprised them. The magic of the night before, the magic that had captivated Ebony so much that she had forgotten her own tribe for a moment. Her awareness moved slightly toward the questing name, no longer thinking but merely feeling.

::Ryel….::

And she realized. Belatedly, coming out of the magic of the spell, she tried to deny it. "No. Please, no," she whispered, even as her mind withdrew from his. Stormseer could feel terrible pain and fear from her, pain and fear that left her a shivering mass on the floor.

His arms tightened around her, not wanting to lose her or the closeness that had been there but a moment ago. He knelt with her.

"Don't let this happen." She turned blind eyes up to him, tears marring her cheeks once more.

"Don't...let what happen?" His voice was soft, as he brushed his cheek against her tears.She sucked in a gasp at his touch, needing it as dearly as her own breath.

"Don't . . . leave me."

"I won't...why would I…?" He held her close, brushing his lips against the dampness. Tasting her tears.Her breathing became more and more ragged, and she reached up blindly to hold him close to her. She needed to feel him holding her, needed to feel touch, anyone's touch,_his_touch. And she opened her mind to his, allowing him to see her failure and the loss of her tribe. Everything. Even allowing him to see that he was holding a monster.

***I'm here.*** The sending was tender. He was not judging, just accepting. His arms tightened around her, as if he thought he could take away the pain with his own body heat.

::R-Ryel?:: She tested the name, tasted it within herself.

His own breathing became ragged, as he heard a name that had last been used to hurt him. ***I'm here...for you.***

She shivered. ::You'll leave. Just like the others.::

She felt him shake his head. ***No.***

::I . . . need you, Ryel.::She felt his hand touch the scarred side of her face, tenderly.She flinched away from the touch, afraid. He wouldn't care about her, wouldn't help her if she wasn't perfect.

He could see the thought within her, could feel the fear behind it.The hand moved to follow, resting against the ruined cheek, tenderly. Not enough to hurt, just resting. ***You are perfect.***

He could feel confusion, could see the shock. ::Aiyla.::

He gasped. ***Aiyla...***

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, shaking violently. ::Yes?::

His arms were tight around her, as if he feared she'd vanish if he let go. ***Aiyla...*** The name was a caress.

Her lips touched his throat, delicate as a butterfly. She couldn't stop the fear, couldn't seem to stop touching him. ::Help me, Ryel. Please . . .:: Her hands slipped under his tunic, resting lightly against bare skin.

His head tilted back, a wolf's surrender, as a gasp slipped from him.

::Need you . . . ::

He reached, needing to get past her leathers. He was filled with a raw hunger that threatened to drown him.

And she was pushing the tunic away. Touching him. Exploring what she had been so frightened of before.His body radiated an inviting heat. He tugged at her tunic, pleased when she let it slide from her willingly. He nuzzled the flesh, reveling in her scent.

Skin against skin. Mind against mind. Soul against soul. There was nothing they did not feel from either themselves or each other. And the pleasure grew, expanded, mingled until Ebony could not tell where her feeling ended and his began. They were one, not two, with one heart and one mind. They had no beginning, had no ending. They simply were, simply existed in this timeless moment of mutual need and want, of passion and love. And with that realization came a sense of peacefulness, of completion for Ebony. And Stormseer could feel this as well.

Stormseer felt himself drifting. He felt only nameless contentment, without a thought for the next day, or the next moment. ***Aiyla.…*** He let the name float in his mind, as he gave a peaceful sigh.

She nuzzled him, curled up against his side. ::Why, Ryel?::

His arm encircled her protectively and possessively. ***Why...what?***

She smiled at the gesture. ::Why give me your Name?::

***...You needed it.***

::It doesn't frighten you?::

***Should it?***

"You hardly know me," she whispered, trying to deny the truth.

***I hardly -knew- you...***

::And now?::

***...You've shared a lot.***

Did she love him? She wasn't sure. But she knew she needed him. ::Do you think you could love me?:: The thought was fearful. ::Not now, of course. But when we've shared more?::

***Of course.*** There was a pause. ***Why do you think I wouldn't?***

She nestled her face in his chest, choosing not to answer. ::I need you, Ryel.:: She, who had said only the day before that she needed no one, was finally admitting the truth.

She felt him grow still a moment. ***...You have my Name... Did you look deeper into my own soul?***

She shook her head mutely. ::You didn't ask me to.::

He hesitated a moment then asked, "...look deeper...you may want to run yourself."

She did as he asked.He guided her to his more recent memories. She saw the hunt, angry elves, a dead wolf. The prey...a human. Stormseer shaking his head, refusing the hunt. The Chief, side-whiskers to his belt, cracking Stormseer across the face. Stormseer falling before his father. Rising, refusing again. Beaten down again. Dazed, he sees his mother. Hears his father's command. Feels the power of sending stripped from him. Cast out. Last words - Useless.

Stormseer waited for Ebony to react, afraid.

Her vision clouded over for a brief moment, and she pulled away from him, rising and walking deliberately to the mouth of the cave. Her breathing was ragged, yet rigidly controlled.

He stayed silent, wanting her to say something, fearful of asking.

Her hands curled into fists so hard that her nails cut her palms, and droplets of blood slipped through her fingers. She was shaking. Her body was so tense that if she had been aware of anything other than the soul-deep rage she felt, she would have been in pain.

He rose slowly, approaching cautiously. Softly, he said, "They never asked why."

Striving to control her anger, she whispered, "Why?"

"..._She_saved my life from her kin. And she carried cub..."

Ebony nodded shortly. Her vision slowly, ever so slowly, began to clear of the red she saw. She continued to stare out of the mouth of the cave, still enraged beyond anything she had ever known. Not even her mother's death had caused this much anger within her.

"I...couldn't," he said, lamely trying to explain. "She had slain the wolf...but in defense of her cub... For that reason alone, she did not deserve death by hunting... Had they afforded her combat...maybe... But I owed her... I couldn't stop them, but I didn't have to help."

"For this, I may just hurt an elf." They were the first words she had spoken since he had begun to talk.

He blinked, and stepped back slightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Where is he?" She turned to Stormseer, still not seeing completely clearly.

"He?" His voice showed the bewilderment he felt.

"The elf who did this to you."

"Did what...?"

"Your chief," she snarled. "Your father."

"...He's at the Holt, of course... I don't understand..."

She pulled her knife out. "And would you like him sliced lengthwise or widthwise?"

"Why would you want to hurt him? I'm the one who disobeyed..."

Those words penetrated the fog of her rage, dampening it. ::Ryel . . .:: she Sent caressingly. ::Beloved . . . He is the one who should pay, not you.::

The Send was a balm on his fear of losing her so soon after finding her. ***Why should he pay? What did he do wrong?*** He stepped nearer, away from the knife-side.

::You did nothing worthy of out-casting.:: For a moment, she closed her eyes, remembering her own shame. And then she quickly opened them. ::That alone is worth it. But for him to use your soulname against you, to block you from your rightful gifts? He will pay, beloved.::

"I disobeyed him... Nor was it the first time..."

Now that the rage was gone, determination took its place, steeling her intentions. ::There are no lies in Sending, Ryel.::

***I don't want him hurt...***

She stared at him for a long moment. The anger, the rage, was still there, burning deep within her soul. She wanted to hurt this one who had hurt Stormseer. And then her chin tilted upward. She was showing throat.

Stormseer felt relief flood through him. He gently brushed his lips against her throat, accepting her choice.

She felt his lips, and gasped softly. And suddenly she realized what she had called him. In Sending. ::Beloved.::

"Thank you," he murmured, straightening. He looked at this face of this strange elf he'd only met the day before. Her face seemed to echo her nature. Gentle one moment, harsh the next. He smiled. Together, her face and her nature were beautiful.

She loved him. How could she? She had met him only the day before . . . But her soul answered her question for her. He had saved her. He had cared for her, and had continued to do so even when she desperately tried to push him away. He had trusted her with his soulname, asking nothing in return. And she had felt the bond before it had been cemented by the gift of her own soulname.

He felt an awkwardness grow in the silence, as if he should be doing more than admiring her. He waited, unsure.

And just as she knew that she loved him, she knew that she could not ask for the same. It was not right. Love was not requested. It was given freely, or not given at all.

"...Ebony? Is something wrong?"

And she had to give her love freely. ::I love you.::

He blinked. When he'd broken the silence, he hadn't expected that. "I.…" His mind whirled. She loved him? She'd only just met him...

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't."

"Don't?" The word came out. He tried to comprehend.

"It's too soon."

"For?"

"For you to return my love. If you ever would. I'm not asking you to."

"...Why...how do you know...I mean.…" He stammered, and took a breath. "...You only just met me..."

"I can feel the bond. I just . . . know."

He glanced out the cave entrance, trying to understand what was happening. "...Does this mean..." he began.

Her hand came up, touching his cheek gently before she turned away. "Does this mean what?"

"That you'll stop being angry with my wolf?"

A gasp of laughter left her, and she looked back at him. "I don't know. It still hurts to see him."

"...Why?"

She showed him everything about that day. Showed him Warbler's disappearance into the fire, and her own out-casting. And she showed him her last glimpse of Blackbriar, her own wolf-friend, as she stood beyond the fire, before she had turned fully into the inferno.

He gently pulled her close, drawing her away from the chill of the cave entrance. "...I'm sorry. Is he...gone...?"

"I don't know." She sighed, looking down. "I broke the bond."

He gently maneuvered her to the furs by the fire, drawing her down to sit. "...Broke the bond? How?"

"I . . . can't explain. It's different from blocking it. It's more painful. It's like ripping your own arm off. It can be done, but you have to have sufficient reason to, or you'll never have the courage to face the pain."

"But...once a wolf-friend, always...I didn't know Wolfriders could break the bond..."

"I wouldn't recommend it," she said wryly, denying herself the luxury of wallowing in the pain.

"I'm sorry you lost him." He was sincere.

"He was my first wolf-friend." She laughed sadly. "And at this rate, he'll be my only wolf-friend. I don't want another."

"...why not?"

"I would fail him as I did Blackbriar and Warbler. As I will you."

"You won't fail me." He tightened his grip around her minutely.

She laughed again, this time in self-hatred. "Yes I will. I always do."

"No…. You won't." It was a statement.

"I failed my mother. I failed my student. I failed my lovemate. I failed my tribe. I failed my wolf-friend. There has never been a person I have not failed. It's inevitable."

"...Is there anything I can do to help prove that you won't fail?"

"No." She turned to face him. "Are you sure you still want me?"

"I haven't let you go so far..."

A smile broke through her worried expression. ::I love you, Ryel.::

"You're beautiful when you smile."

She blushed. ::You're always beautiful, beloved.:: And he was. Because of who he was. Her hands roamed over his chest, gently. They traced paths of invisible fire. She nuzzled his throat, smiling against it happily.

He felt a little ashamed at qualifying his statement. But he smiled to see her blush. As she began to touch him, "...Eager?"

Her blush deepened. ::Needing,:: she corrected gently. ::You're so different from me, so . . . good. Kind. Gentle. Caring.::

***Reckless, headstrong, disobedient, sarcastic...***

::No.::

***You would have agreed with me last night.***

::Not in Sending.::

***...What would you have said...last night...in Sending?***

She looked away. ::Nothing. I was not ready for the truth.::

***...And if you had been?***

::Protective. Exasperating. Loving. Irritating. Necessary.::

He smiled. ***Explain your need.***

::I can't.::

***At all?***

::I have no words.::

He looked at her a moment. ***Do you know how old you are?***

::Not precisely, though I should. But I have a guess.::

***How old?***

::30. 40. Somewhere in there.::

He let out a long laugh. "And you called me Cub???"

"You were acting like one, Ryel," she pointed out, though not unkindly. "Why?"

Still smiling, he replied, "Just curious..."

"What about you?"

"Hard to say...I think around 600. Over 500. My sire says face fur comes in at that point, and I've had it a good many eights..."

She smiled fondly at him, then nuzzled his neck.

"...What did you mean when you said you failed your lovemate?"

She opened her mind to him again, showing him Madcoil and her desperate flee to get away from the pain of the monster's Sending.

"What_is_that thing?!"

"It was called Madcoil. It was born on a pocket of the High Ones' ancient magic gone sour. A melding of longtooth and snake. It had black skin and a blacker mind, a mind that enjoyed the death of others. Any death. I couldn't bear the pain. I ran. I was so frightened."

"Did others run?"

She continued her explanation without hearing him. "It was only after I came to my senses again, hidden up in a treetop, that I Sent for Crossbow. He never answered me."

"...He was your first?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

"It's been a long time. And it can't be changed. But I can remember."

"...Was the creature slain?"

"Yes. By my chief. With the help of the tribe."

"Your chief was brave to go against such a ... creature."

"My chief knew that it was either that or let his tribe die. And he would never let his tribe die."

"A good Chief...." He fell silent, thinking about his father.

"Yes. He is." Stormseer could feel the tail-end of something at the edge of her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering my chief. Cutter . . . he was my brother in all but blood. I . . . miss him."

"...Will you ever try to go back...?"

"I don't know." She raked her hand through her dark curls, thinking. "They were the only family I had once my mother died. I will always miss them."

"I'm trying to go back to my Holt... that's why I'm on my quest."

"I don't understand."

"I thought if I was the first to find out where the cubs were vanishing to...I would be allowed back..."

Her gaze darkened. "You'll be allowed back in, no matter what. But you're right. We need to figure out where the cubs are disappearing to. They must need our help. But right now, you're no good to them. You need to mend." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean, I'll be allowed back in?"

She merely widened her smile and leaned over, nuzzling his chest. "Hold me, beloved?"

He pulled her close, resting his head on hers. He'd ask her about her intents later.

She moved against him, enticing certain reactions. And she smiled a wicked little smile.


	4. Chapter Three

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Three

Stormseer woke. He felt Ebony curled up against him, and gently tightened his grip around the sleeping form. It felt good to sleep, if only briefly, after so long of snatches of sleep caught between strange dreams. Now...she'd said she loved him. She'd known him but a day, and despised him for most of it, yet she said she loved him! He was unsure of what to do. Stay? Run? Keep her? Push her away?

He didn't want to push her away, however. She felt good against him, with him. He'd had lovemates, but it wasn't quite the same. This was no dalliance. As little as he'd known this stranger from a strange tribe, he sensed she did few things lightly.

Ebony moved slightly in her sleep, and her face changed slowly. Her brow furrowed, and Stormseer saw tears slip from beneath her dark lashes to land on the furs below her cheek.

He shifted a little. He wished he could go back to sleep. But as soon as he shut his eyes, the images crept onto the lids, until he opened them again. He glanced at the maiden beside him, and saw tears. Gently, he moved his hand to brush the tears away, and wondered what tormented her.

She flinched away from the touch even in her sleep, though her body pressed a little more closely to his own.

The flinch, though involuntary, stabbed through him. Why? Why did it matter?

She drew in a long breath, and something made her smile slightly. Curling up against him, she settled back down.

He smiled gently. ***Aiyla....*** It was a soft send, not meant to disturb, but just to...comfort.

At the first touch of his mind on hers, she shot up, staring straight ahead in confusion.He was startled by her reaction. "Ebony?"She sat beside him, barely breathing, her face drawn and her eyes full of horror. Slowly she turned to look at him, without seeing him.

He gently tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but held back, just a moment. "Ebony?"

"I need to be alone." The words, when spoken, were harsh and cold. Something within her died a bit at hurting him so, but she couldn't face it. She just couldn't deal with it.

"Tell me what's wrong," he insisted.

"Your name should be Meddler," she said bitterly. But she stayed where she was. Silent and thoughtful, she stared at anything but him.

"Maybe," he acknowledged. "But I won't back down... I'm here to listen."

"How could they do that to us?"

"How could who do what?"

"Our tribes. How could they just . . . get rid of us so easily?"

"...I can't speak for your tribe, only mine. I was no loss to them... One has to be useful to be missed." His voice carried a tone of honesty, rather than bitterness.

"I was their memorykeeper. I was their storyteller. I was one of the best huntresses they had. And they just . . . abandoned me." Her head fell against her knees, staying there as she tried to figure out what to do with all the pain, all the betrayal, she felt.

He gently stroked her hair, comforting. "...You had the rage of two parents who lost home and cub in an instant. Your Chief... I don't know him, but I would imagine he was more worried about his tribe's safety... You were an adult...able to fend for yourself if need be, and... assumably, able to join the tribe later if you could... Were others lost...?"

Finally looking up, she touched Stormseer's arm. "I don't know."

"...Perhaps you wish to try to find them... To find out if you are truly blamed, or if it was just the anger of a moment, which would quickly fall away?"

"I'm glad you were the one to find me." She smiled crookedly. "I need you to keep me from becoming the next Two-Spear." She mentioned nothing of his idea, pretending that she had not heard it.

He smiled. "I'm glad I can be of use to you..."

"I love you." She said the words impulsively, then touched his lips with a finger. "Just don't answer. It'll be better that way."

Again she'd spoken of love. Again his mind reeled. He just nodded dumbly, heeding her wish for silence.

::Ryel?::

**Aiyla.***

She crooked another smile at him. "Are you looking forward to going back to your tribe?

"...How would I go back? I haven't done anything."

"But you will. I know it." Her smile grew sad. "I'll miss you when you do."

"Miss me? You could come with me."

"No. Obviously I am not made to be part of a tribe." Her laughter was mocking.

"...How many tribes have you been a part of?"

"Hold me?"

He let the question drop, and shifted to pull her against him, enfolding her within protective arms.She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling him slightly. But it was the hot tears that truly caught his attention.

***I will stay with you as long as you need me, Aiyla.***

"Eventually you'll leave, same as everyone else."

"In sending, there is only truth... Tell me, why do you cry?" His voice was tender, but probing.

::Because I know I must lose you someday.::

"Why must you lose me?"

"I lose everyone."

"Who have you lost?"

Her simple words held within them a world of longing. "My parents. My tribe. My students. My friends."

He tightened his grip upon her, without even realizing he was doing it. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Still, it hurts you, yet, and I'm sorry I cannot ease your pain."

Her lips met his in a kiss of gratitude. It did not stay so innocent for long.He felt himself smiling. This Ebony was a creature of extremes.Finally pulling away, she said over heavy breaths, "What do you do to me?"

This time his smile was an impish grin. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You make me forget my pain. I don't know how, but you do."

"Perhaps it's my roguish good looks. Maybe it's my eloquence. Maybe it's that you're desperate and I'm the only one around. Or maybe." His voice turned serious. "It's that you found someone willing to listen to you."

She touched his cheek with extreme gentleness. "I'm not desperate. Never that."

"Well, that's one of us!" She could hear the wryness in his forced laughter.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to leave?" She tried to keep her tone light, but somehow she was hurt by his words.

"Leave? Leave what? This cave?"

"No. Everything. Just go to another tribe altogether and forget ours?"

"...Other tribes?" He looked blank for a moment. "...You know...I had been so...amazed to find another elf who would speak to me, other than Screech, that I hadn't even consider that you were from another tribe... I mean, I knew my tribe had split from the Huntress Skyfire's...but...could there be still more tribes?" He seemed amazed.

"I'm certain there are. If your tribe split from Skyfire's, then there's at least one more tribe out there, a tribe of Two-Spear's. And there's my old one, not that I remember anything from it."

He considered. "I've stayed because I didn't know where else to go... I figured it would be well enough to eventually die near the tribe that had raised me...than to die utterly alone."

"You will never die alone." She shook her head, meaning the words. If she could help it, he would be surrounded by those he loved when he died. If he died.

"And what makes you so sure, young one?" He stroked his chin fur, thinking of the friends that had died before him.

"I know." she said.

"...I wish I could have your faith," he said, speaking the words slowly. For a moment, his eyes dimmed, as he continued remembering lost ones.

She stood, going over to the mouth of the cave and looking out. There was only one thin skin draped over her body, and it had a tendency to settle beautifully in the curves of her form. "I think part of you does, Ryel."

His eyes drifted over the beautiful form outlined at the cave mouth. Now his eyes glittered brightly. It wasn't the dead he was thinking about, but the living. Silently, he cursed himself. Had he been alone so long that the mere presence of a female turned him into a wolf in mating season? Or was it that his soul name drifting over her lips was like a balm to burnt flesh? He rose slowly, almost stalking her.

As prey unaware of the hunter, she rolled her head around her shoulders, hearing it crack twice. Reaching out with a graceful hand, she caught some of the moss growing on a tree over the cave's entrance. "Do you know the legend behind this?" she asked him softly, still unaware that he was stalking her.

He barely heard her words. Coming up behind her, he bent his head to her neck, nuzzling, nipping, hungry. His arms slid around her, holding her to him.

She leaned back against him, the moss slipping from her fingers. "I love you." The words slipped out, and Ebony was too distracted to ask for anything.

The words drifted through his consciousness as he was tracing her ear with his lips. "Tell me," he whispered. "What does that mean to you?"

"What?" she asked. Her brain was fogged with desire.

"What does love mean to you?" His hands drifted, searching her body in agonizing slowness.

"Everything," she breathed.

"What is...everything...?" He was having trouble focusing.

"Love."

She turned in his arms, facing him, her mouth nuzzling his chest, his shoulder, his neck.The answer left him a little empty, as if he hadn't quite figured it out. But the warm body against him overwhelmed his senses. He opened his mind to her, sharing the pleasure she gave him.

She gasped at the contact, then drank it in greedily. It was a few moments before she thought to do the same for him. But once her mind was open, he could see everything, exactly how much she cared for him, how much she HAD to in order to give him her soulname.He gasped. The revealing of emotions satisfied a part of what his soul hungered for so much. He pulled her against him. For a moment, the sexual urges were diminished, all he could do was feel the emotions. ***Aiyla***

::Ryel. You are everything.:: The confession left her stunned. She had not intended to tell him how she felt, preferring instead that he not feel as though he had to acknowledge her in the slightest.

***Aiyla. You are mine.*** It was not what he thought he would send, but a fierce protective possessiveness swept through him.

She pulled back, suddenly doused with the cold water of knowledge. ::I am no one's. Not now. Not ever.:: Her mindvoice told him she was angry, that he couldn't have chosen a worse thing to say.

He didn't think, he only acted. He caught her wrist in a gentle, but firm grip, and shook his head once. ***Aiyla.*** His thoughts swam with emotions he couldn't name. The desire to hurt anyone who hurt her, even himself. The desire to protect her from anything and everything. The pain of making her angry.

She twisted her wrist from his grasp, fighting the pain of leaving his body. "I am not yours to command, Stormseer." Her voice was ragged and rough, and she pulled the skin a little tighter around her shoulders.

The urge to drop to his knees and expose his throat ran strong through his veins. As it always had before. Something was different, though. He stepped a hair's breadth closer. His voice was a low growl. "No. Be my equal."

Her brow furrowed as she stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Your equal?"

He held out his hand. "Stand with me. Be mine. Let me be yours. Together."

"Why?" She wanted to believe that he wanted such a relationship. But she had to wrong. No one had ever wanted to be her equal. They had all wanted to rule her. Cutter, Skywise, Crossbow, Strongbow, Longbranch. No one.

"I am not strong enough to command you. I am too strong to show throat. I need you with me...my equal."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, then glanced down to the ground in thought. "You . . . need me?"

"I can't explain..." Words were too little, he realized, and began sending. Years of loneliness crashed in on her from his mind. How long had it been? How many eights had he been adrift from his tribe, with none but a half-wit to see? And the one he meets is strong. No scorn for his failings. No expectations. Not perfect...needing him. Someone the bottom wolf doesn't fear.

Her tongue flicked out to wet suddenly dry lips, and she swallowed heavily. ::Ryel.:: With the word came images of what she saw when she looked at him. Not Bottom Wolf. Gentle strength. Wondrous compassion. A need to help. Healing love. And passion . . . Both the passion of the elf before her and the passion he inspired in her.

He stepped closer, his fingertips brushing over her lips. ***Aiyla.*** As she had, he shared what he saw in her. A strong beauty. The scarring was not disfiguring in his eyes, but instead it etched her fine features. An elf of strong passions, strong emotions. Anger, passion, whatever she felt, she felt with her full being. That never did she hold back.

Her hands came up to tangle with his. ::You see that?::

***That is who you are, Aiyla.***

She gazed up at him in surprise, then looked away again. A corner of her mouth quirked up tentatively, and she stepped up against him. The skin fell away, allowing their bodies to touch with no buffer between them. ::For as long as you want me, Ryel.::

***Forever.***

Her breath caught in her throat and all movement from her body ceased. ::Are you sure? You barely know me.::

***How well did you know me when you offered me your heart?***

::Well enough. It was right. It was . . . necessary.::

***So is this.***

Her hand came up to his chest, resting over his heart. ::Forever.::

She could feel the pounding under her fingers. ***Thank you.*** The gratitude was real.

Suddenly things seemed too fast for her. She tried to take a step back, but her legs wouldn't let her.His hands went to her shoulders, supporting.

"I love you. I do." she whispered.

"Thank you." The words were simple, but he meant them.

"So why am I suddenly terrified?"

"Because you're no longer alone, and you don't know whether to run to it or run away?"

Her mouth smiled at him, though her eyes did not. "And what would you recommend . . . L-lovemate?" She stumbled over the last word, unsure of what he wanted her to call him.

"If you're wise...you'll away." His tone held a note of self-deprecation. "But I want you to run to it... Be more than my lovemate... Be my lifemate."

"Your lifemate?"

"Forever, not just a moment..."

She turned away to look back out of the mouth of the cave. Her hands came up to hold her upper arms, as though she were cold.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the heat pouring from them.

She stayed very still for a long time before turning back to him. "I'm cold, lifemate."

His heart leapt in his chest. He'd never felt such a gladness, ever. "Then come away from the wind." He drew her into his arms, and turned so his back was to the cave entrance.

She smiled shyly. "Will your chief have anything to say about it?"

"What chief?" He slid his hands over her chilled back.

"The one I'll probably have to Challenge when you return."

"...Why would he care if I've taken a mate? He hasn't concerned himself yet."

"Cutter would care. He'd be happy. But he would care. I guess I just expected your chief to be like him."

"...I don't know what he'd do...it's been...a long time since I've seen him."

"Well, one thing's for certain. He's not going to be pleased to meet me."

"Why is that?"

She tapped his forehead. "The block. Remember?"

He nodded slowly. "...I've grown used to sending again...it feels so wonderful."

::Sending to you feels so right, Ryel.::

He slowly drew her back to the furs. He sat, pulling her down so he could hold her. For long minutes, he did not move, just held her close against him.

"It seems strange that I would find what I wanted so badly by coming here."

"And what have you sought?" He bent his head, inhaling her scent.

She bared her throat at his actions. "You."

"And did you know that I was what you sought?" He bent his head to her throat, reveling in both her submissive action, and the sensations he could send through her body with the brush of his lips.

"I love you."

Stormseer and Ebony joined gently. It was not the joining they would have had, when hunger rushed through him at the sight of her outlined at the cave entrance, but it was satisfying. It was, he mused, as if they were starting anew, shy and uncertain.

Cradling her against him later, he couldn't quite believe it. The day before, he was cursing his life, as he dangled from a trap. Now he had a lifemate...one who loved him. A beauty, yet strong. Only one thing yet marred his life. He had no home.

Ebony smiled up at the roof of the cave lazily, content just to breathe for the moment.

He had to win his way back into his tribe, or find a place he'd feel content. "Ebony?"

"Hmm?" She didn't feel like trying to find the energy to form real words just yet.

"What did you mean when you said my tribe would accept me back?"

"Hmm?" she repeated, her brow furrowing. She didn't want to think.

"You said my tribe would accept me back.... What did you mean?"

"What did I mean?" Ebony scrunched her face up in an effort to think. Laying here within her love . . . no, her lifemate's arms was intoxicating. Moreso than dreamberries ever had been. "Why do you ask?"

"I...just want to know." His head was swimming. She felt ... right in his arms.

"Why shouldn't you be accepted? You're one of them." Simple enough logic. Ebony smiled in satisfaction. It made perfect sense to her.

"And sent away...banished."

"In the heat of the moment. For little enough reason." She thought a moment. "Besides, you're true kin to those of the tribe."

"...As opposed to what? But how would I be let in?"

"I don't understand." Thought was beginning to return, and with it some understanding of what he was asking. But that understanding was not enough.

"...My father isn't just going to...LET me in..."

"He should."

"...Why?"

"Because. " She reached out, touching a single finger to his nose. "You're his son."

"That didn't stop him from banishing me..."

"That was merely anger speaking."

"...I don't think so..."

"Of course it was, lifemate." Her hand reached up again, this time to caress his cheek. "Let me talk to him."

He smiled at the tender touch. His own will was melting away under her gentle words. "If you want..."

"Where do I find him, beloved?"

"...I can lead you there..."

"When?"

"When do you want me to?"

She considered her options and his pain for a single moment. "Now."

"...Now??"

Her face steeled. "Yes. Better to face this longtooth before it causes more hurt."

"...Now? But...right now is so...pleasurable." He slid a hand along her shoulder.

The coldness fell from her face, and she smiled in happiness. But before anything was said, she shook her head. "Yes, but it will be even moreso when you are not haunted by the pain of the past."

He gave a sigh, sliding his hand along more sensitive parts. "...If you insist..."

She arched against him, then tensed and pushed him away. "Beloved, please."

"Please...that's a word that can mean many things..." His fingers teased.

She gasped softly, and her brows drew together in mild anger. "Stop."

"...don't make me stop..."

"Your father . . ."

"Has lived a long time...he'll live another day, I'm sure...but this moment...." He bent his head to nuzzle along her ear, "will not last..."

She arched again, pressing her body against his in an effort to meld with him, to truly become one soul. She breathed a shuddery sigh, desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of reason.

He opened his mind freely, sharing how happy he was just to give her pleasure, to offer himself to her.

That opening was her undoing. Her eyes warmed completely, and her lips captured his as she gave him the same gift. Her fingers traced his chest, trailing patterns of liquid fire along every inch of his torso.She felt him relax, feeling a contentment he had not truly enjoyed before he'd met her. Even as his body burned and hungered, his soul was at peace. Even as his hands sought out every tender spot on her body, he was calm. He was, simply, happy.

"Beloved . . ." she breathed softly, trying desperately to pull him closer to her. And as her body attempted it, her soul became one with his.

Time passed without a thought. All he knew was that he, Ryel, was with her, Aiyla. He couldn't quite tell where his body ended, and hers began, and that thought pleased him, somehow. Nothing else mattered, but that they were together.

Floating on a cloud of pure satisfaction, Ebony grinned to herself. At this rate, she would have to change her name to Ravvit.

***Lifemate....*** He sent it as a sign of contentment.

She stretched against him in complete languor. ::Ryel . . . :: Somehow, the name seemed to sum up everything good about him.

He gave a groan. Her stretching only reawoke the hunger that had been put to bed just moments before.

A sly smile graced her lips. "Something . . . wrong?"

He gave a low growl. "...We just joined, and yet I need you again..."

She blushed slightly. "Then come to me."

He pulled her body against his, tightly. His mind was filled with the hunger that filled him. It confused him, how he could join, and yet be so...

She wound her arms around his neck, welcoming him to her. "I want you." The words had no true sound. They were merely breaths.

He growled, the sound of a hungry wolf, unsated. This joining was not a collection of tender caresses. This was hunger, need, primal and urgent. Not harsh, but insistent, demanding.Ebony reveled in it, reveled in the idea that she could cause such need. And found herself in like position. Soon desperate in her own desires, she clawed and scratched her way to holding him closer.

Every scratch was like wood on a fire, making him burn hotter than he could have imagined. ***Aiyla!*** It was a possessive send, demanding her body and soul to cool and temper himself.

::Yes.::

He tilted his head back and howled as the release he so desperately sought came within reach.

Ebony shuddered her own release, then howled with him. It was a mating howl, one that told everyone far and wide how much the lifemates loved each other.

He had never felt so weak. A newborn cub had more strength in its legs than he did in his whole body. His skin still burned, but his whole body felt like it was humming.

She pulled him to her, keeping him on her chest as she nestled under him, preparing for sleep. She had barely enough energy to move.

His eyes closed in contentment. Whatever the morrow would bring, she was his, now.

::Love you, Ryel . . .:: she Sent even as her brain fogged with sleep.

***Aiyla.*** It was a tender send, laced with sleep.

Her body snuggled against him as he sensed her sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Four

Too soon, Stormseer felt himself waking. Ebony lay next to him. He couldn't tell if she was awake yet.

"I like this," she whispered.

His hand stroked her hair for a moment. "...do you?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled lazily. "I like you."

"Ebony..."

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you..."

A soft laugh was all that answered him.

"...why do you laugh?" He sounded a little hurt.

"Because I'm happy. Happier than I can ever remember being."

"...so why laugh?"

She looked a little confused. "I told you. I'm happy."

"...I don't understand..."

"You don't laugh when you're happy?"

"...I have troubles remembering being happy. Though...I'm glad, right now, that my father banished me."

At the mention of his father, Ebony's face closed slightly. "Speaking of that, we should be going soon."

"I know. But I was thinking...if he hadn't...I'd be at home...participating in the spring joining... but I wouldn't have met you."

She nuzzled him briefly. "Is this Spring Joining what it sounds like?"

"...Yes. It's a rite of celebration..."

Glaring up at him, she spoke softly. "I don't share."

He blinked. "What has that to do with it?"

"I won't share you."

"You expected to? And...just for curiosity...what if someone tries?"

She seemed to ignore his question, rising and slowly pulling on her leathers. But her hands lingered over her knife.

"And would that be for me, or them?"

::What do *you* think?::

He grinned, and covered his midsection protectively.

"Heh."

He grabbed his leathers. "I'm going to wash in the stream...want to join me?"

"No," she said, smiling. "If I did, we wouldn't get anywhere. And I want to meet this chief of yours."

He laughed. "I'll be back soon, then..." He headed out the cave, to return maybe ten minutes later, hair wet, but looking refreshed.

"My turn," Ebony said as she left to follow the path he had just traced. And when she returned, damp curls dripped over her eyes, making her wrinkle her nose.

He leaned against the cave wall and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked in mild irritation.

"...you are absolutely the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Surprised, she cocked her head in curiosity. "Truly?"

He came closer to her, tracing a damp ringlet, then sliding the finger up an ear. "Yes."

Eyes suddenly bright looked away from him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He drew a finger along her chin til he could meet her eyes again. "You're welcome..."

Quickly shaking off the spell, she moved away from him. "You said you could lead me to your old tribe."

He sighed, and moved to gather some provisions and possessions. "It's a bit of a walk..."

"I'm used to walking."

"I wish I could walk behind you..." he murmurred as he tamped down the fire and headed out the entrance.A soft growl and bright blush were the only signs that he had been heard.

He walked comfortably, his wolf trotting behind him. "...Believe it or not, I'm not usually this...eager to join."

"Right." Her smile was both loving and mocking.

"...you don't believe me?"

"No." She laughed.

"You wound my pride!"

"And?" She touched his cheek with a finger, her caress soft and loving.

He gently grabbed her hand and nuzzled the finger. "If you do that, we'll never reach my tribe..."

"And you wondered why I didn't believe you." She pulled the hand away, tapping him lightly on the nose before turning back to the task at hand.

"Is it my fault you...inspire me?"

She grinned, glancing over at him swiftly. But the smile in her eyes died as she saw the truth in his. "Lifemate . . ." she whispered softly, moving closer to him. "I . . ." But she could not finish.

"What is it?" Concern edged his voice.

"I need you." She pressed her body against his, her face turned into his chest. But there was nothing sensual about this embrace. Merely comforting.

He held her close, tenderly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she breathed. "Something's right."

"...I don't understand..."

"You're right."

"...explain it to me?"

"You're what's right."

He bent his head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Have things changed that much for you?"

She thought about his question for a time, then smiled. "Yes."

"...I'm ..... glad that I am here for you, then."

"You make me glad of pains I wanted to die from. I would choose nothing less than being here with you, whatever the cost."

"..glad of pains you wanted to die from? Like what?"

"Like being driven from my tribe. Had they not banished me, I would never have met you. And as I said . . . you're what's right."

"...I'm just glad I was rescued by such a beauty as you...."

She blushed. "I love you, lifemate."

"Why do you blush whenever I compliment you?"

"Let's go," she said, ignoring his question. She moved away from him, turning back to the path they were on.

"No..why DO you blush...?"

"Coming?" She threw the words back over her shoulder.

He followed. "...It can't be that compliments are new to you..."

She said nothing, merely concentrating on the trail, looking for signs of other elves.

He sighed, and took the lead. After a long day's walk, he said, "here we camp..."

She nodded, quickly and efficiently making the camp. Was it truly only fifteen summers ago that she had done this for three? A wistful smile tugged at her lips, and she wished the best for Strongbow.

"You do that well..." he commented, watching her.

"I was taught properly," she explained without elaboration.

"By a good teacher, clearly."

Grinning, she said, "Two of them, actually."

"Two of them??"

"Yes."

"What were their names?"

"I-I don't remember," she whispered.

Seeing he had struck a nerve, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Perhaps we should just sleep."

"I'll take watch first..."

Ebony nodded, folding herself down onto the ground. Within moments, she had curled into an impossible position and was fast asleep.

Stormseer resisted the urge to lay down beside her, to pull her against him and drift into dreams. This was dangerous territory. He must keep watch.

After several hours had passed, Ebony rose, nudging Stormseer. "It's my turn, lifemate."

Stormseer stretched. "Thank you... watch out for humans..." He stretched out on the ground where she had lay, and was gone in an instant.

Ebony's gaze traced the strong line of his jaw and the muscles of his chest even as her awareness strained for signs of humans. Ultimately, morning arrived, and Ebony smiled at the thought that there had been no trouble.

Stormseer stretched as he woke, then reached for his pack. "Want some dried meat?"

She nodded slowly, all too aware of the little she had been putting in her body for the past weeks. Suddenly, her stomach seemed to have teeth sharper than a longtooth's.He offered her a heavy pouch. "All yours."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You need to eat."

She merely grinned and nodded, curling up beside him as she enjoyed her breakfast.

He ate some of his own pouch, but less than she.

Finally ready, she grabbed her small pack and turned to him. "Let's go, beloved."

He rose and collected his pack. Again, he led the way through the trees. Late that day, she heard sounds of elfin activity.Steeling herself to what she was afraid to find, she turned to face Stormseer. "Are they who I hear?"

"My tribe...yes."

She nodded once, nuzzling his neck before stepping back to ready herself. And when she felt herself ready, she stepped toward the loudest of the noise.As she reached the edge of a clearing, she saw much of the tribe. The loudest was a storyteller, regaling his fellows with the feats of the long dead. On a raised log sat the one she was sure was the Chief. Farsight, if she remembered Stormseer's words correctly. He had the same blonde hair. His face fur came not from his chin, but from his cheeks, dangling clear down to his belt. Leaning against him was an elfin lass who could have been Moonshade's twin.

Steeling her gaze further, she boldly entered the clearing. ::Wait here if you must, beloved lifemate.:: she LockSent.

The chief was the one to first notice Ebony. The blond fur on his head and cheeks was a stark contrast to his black tunic. "You look like you've travelled a long way," he said, loud enough for her to hear. "Come...rest..."

Ebony's head raised slightly, and she LockSent to Stormseer, ::Beloved, I need a bit to get his measure. Can you remain where you are for the moment?::

Stormseer hesitated a moment. A part of him wanted to flee, to be the coward his father knew he was. A part of him wanted to stand beside her, to protect her. Feeling more the coward, he returned. ***Yes.***

::Thank you.:: With that slight pause, she walked slowly toward the chief. "You are hospitable to outsiders." The statement was just that, demanding no answer. She settled herself down on a log facing the chief's.

"We try to be," he responded with a warm smile. "I am Farsight. This is my mate, Moondance." He motioned to an elf who could be Moonshade's twin. The woman smiled as she offered a bowl of water to the newcomer.

"Oh? From who?" His voice was still friendly and warm. "And you are...?"

"I am Ebony, Memoryweaver of the Wolfriders," she said, her voice strong through the clearing. "And I have heard your name from an elf named Stormseer."

A gasp rewarded her announcement of knowing Stormseer. The Chief managed to keep a pleasant expression, but she felt a wave of anger from another. Her eyes flicked to the other elf. Dark hair flowed to his neck, and face fur helped to frame a face that reminded her of Strongbow. Only where Strongbow usually wore a studied expression, this face made her uneasy. As if this one meant danger.

"You met such as him." The words were a statement from the Chief.

"In a manner. You sound . . . disapproving." A small smile played about her lips, coldly amused.

"...He was banished from this tribe," he said, calmly.

"Oh? What could *possibly* have been such a crime that he was banished?"

"Continued disobedience, putting the tribe at risk, without any willingness to show throat for it."

"Goodness . . ." she said, her eyes trailing down to the ground as if in thought. Suddenly, they flickered back up to the chief. "However, I find it hard that you would send a fellow tribemate out into the forest alone for such simple things."

"And what would you have done?" he asked, the question a gentle challenge.

"Changed strategies." She did not seem to notice the Challenge in the slightest. "Sometimes an elf has qualities that can help the tribe while still not being proficient at hunting or fighting or the like. It is simply a matter of allowing the elf to find himself."

"I had considered options numerous times. In the end...there seemed to be no choice."

"Then perhaps you were trying too hard."

"I take it you do not believe in banishment?"

"Not in the slightest."

"And you have taken it upon yourself to act as his...defender?"

"I have done more than that, Farsight." She made no effort to tell him what she_had_done, though.

His eyebrow quirked, and he stroked his facefur gently. "Then you wish to...arrange his return?"

"I would think," she said pointedly, "that a father would want his son's return. Or perhaps I am making too much of your relationship."

"Only if the situation changed. I ask again, have you come to arrange his return?"

"Yes." There was an intensity in her eyes that could frighten most others.

He considered but a moment, then rose. "Then we will discuss it in my den. Even as the decision to banish was not for the tribe's eyes, nor will ...discussions for his return be so visible."

The strange, disturbing elf spoke up, "No, Father! It is a trick!"

Ebony's dark eyes turned swiftly to the upstart who had spoken out. "Do you question me?"

"I will talk with her, Flame..." said the chief, calmly but firmly. Flame glared at Ebony, but turned his gaze away from his father and stepped back.

Ebony followed Farsight to the den, once more LockSending to her lifemate. ::Don't worry, dearheart. But stay where you are for the moment. I love you.::

Farsight entered first, as if to assure Ebony that there was no danger within. He motioned for her to take a seat upon the raised furs, before seating himself. "Make your arguments."

"My argument is simple. I find your son to be a kind, gentle elf, someone not so much suited to the skills of hunting and memorykeeping as you or I, but instead to caring for the good of the tribe. You'd lose a great asset to the tribe were you to continue this farce of banishment. As well, in time, you may lose the love and regard of your son."

"And what," he asked, slowly, "Do you consider his strengths? What can he offer the tribe...other than the disobedience he has offered thus far?"

"Love. Compassion. Caring. An honest need to heal other's hearts. And I have learned that such strengths are of far greater importance than simple hunting skills."

"I never considered my son a hunter, but I also cannot have him putting the tribe in danger."

"Leave that to me. Whatever happens, I will take responsibility for it."

"...a bold statement, from one who has just been met. Once, banishment would be suitable. A second grave error would have graver consequences."

"I think you will find me hard to frighten, Farsight."

"...unlike Stormseer."

"He is not as easy to frighten as you might think."

"...What makes you say that, Ebony?"

"He has accepted my Challenges and held his own, even knowing who I am."

"Who you are? Are you, yourself, a danger, then?"

"I have been called Cubkiller before. But I assure you that if you accept your son back, I will be no danger to this tribe, but instead, a protector."

"Tell me how you earned such a name."

"I will show you." She Sent to him the memories of the fire and of angry Moonshade's words and her own subsequent flight.

The Chief considered such. "Now tell me, do you ask to join my tribe?"

"I must know your answer for Stormseer before I make that decision."

A long minute passed before Farsight answered. "I would hear what he would say first."

"Now?"

"...I take it he is near?"

"Indeed."

"I am not surprised. You may bring him."

Gazing levelly at Farsight, Ebony LockSent to Stormseer, ::Your father would hear your arguments, beloved. Come to his den, and stand tall. Take your strength from me, if need be. We will win.::

"He will be here momentarily."

Farsight considered Ebony. He understood that she had sent, which meant she was powerful enough to remove Moondance's block. A powerful ally...or dangerous enemy.

Stormseer wished his gut didn't hurt. He wanted to run away, to not face his tribe, his father, with the shame he felt. He felt himself take a step away from the danger he felt.

Ebony. He could not leave her there, alone, to face them. He could not fail her. He could not fail her. He could not fail her. He repeated the words to himself with each step he made into the Holt he had been banished from. He could not fail her. He entered his father's den and waited.

"Here is your son, Farsight."

There was a silence in the den. Slowly, Farsight stood. "Have you changed, then?"

Stormseer considered. "Yes. I have something to fight for, now."

Ebony raised an eyebrow as she gazed at Farsight, but said nothing. She'd spoken her turn.

"Explain," commanded the chief.

Stormseer glanced at Ebony. He could not fail her. "I...I still hold the views I held before. But I have met one who I want to protect."

Farsight considered a moment. "You have learned love..." It was not a question, nor a statement, but a musing.

Stormseer hesitated a moment, then responded. "Yes, father. I have."

"I will need the night to consider. You and Ebony may stay in your old den. Furs will be provided."

"Thank you."

Stormseer slowly turned, and began to climb another tree, up to a high den. Once inside, outside the view of his old tribemates, he sat, trying to control the trembling in his limbs.

Ebony followed him slowly. Once inside, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's all right to be frightened, beloved."He clutched her as a drowning elf might clutch another in hopes of not drowning."But be strong." She kissed his forehead. "I know you can do this. I believe in you."

"I'm terrified... We can still run..."

"No. We can't."

"We can't?"

"Once you are committed to something, you can't turn back."

"Are we committed?"

"Are you? Do you want this? Because if you don't, I need to know now."

He considered a moment. "All I need is you. I want you to feel you belong."

"That is no answer, beloved."

"Isn't it? You need more than a cave. You need a tribe. I need you."

"You tremble with fear and sadness every time you think of this. Do you want to belong here again?"

He slowly stroked her hand as he considered. "I'm not the same elf I was when I left... But I remember the scorn, still... And I know in at least one elf's eyes, I will never be worthy to come back."

"Whatever they say, they will answer to you and I both."

"I've brought furs..." said a voice from below the denhole. After a moment, a lovely young elf stepped in, hauling furs after her. "Soft furs for you...Stormseer..." She smiled gently, ignoring Ebony.

Ebony raised an eyebrow at the rebuff.

Stormseer rose and took the furs. "Thank you, Sunray..."

"Anything for you... You've gotten cuter since you left..." Her hand stroked down his chest.

Ebony choked in amusement. "So that's the way of it, Stormseer?" Her eyes were laughing, and not jealous in the slightest.

Stormseer blushed. "Thank you, Sunray..." he said again, unsure of how to ask her to leave and really wishing Sunray's hand would not rest at the top of his trousers.

Ebony cocked her head to one side, a small grin on her face. "Why don't you introduce us, Stormseer?"

Stormseer was startled by the question, and stepped back quickly. "Uh...Ebony, this is Sunray. Sunray...this is Ebony. My lifemate..."

Ebony nodded a greeting, still amused.

Sunray blinked. "You finally Recognized? Pity it wasn't me... Still, I've missed your ... warmth."

Ebony laughed abruptly, then turned to Stormseer conversationally. "Bold little creature, isn't she?"

"Uh...yeah... Sunray...I don't think she'd share..."

Ebony merely raised her eyebrow again.

Sunray turned to Ebony. "Would you?"

"Not with an elf I don't know. And not with an elf rude enough to ignore another in the same room."

Sunray had the good grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry...It'd just been so long since I'd seen...."

"Indeed."

"Will I have to Challenge many of the maidens here, lifemate?"

Stormseer looked away, blushing. Sunray answered for him. "Probably all of them. He was VERY popular."

"Hmm. I can see why."

"Oh, why?" asked Stormseer.

At that, Ebony barked a laugh. "You do yourself no justice, beloved."

Stormseer looked confused. Sunray laughed. "...still the same... Ebony is lucky to have snagged you..." She moved to the denhole. "Do you two want food brought?"

Ebony merely looked over at Stormseer. "Lifemate?"

"...We would be grateful if there was fresh meat..."

"I will replenish what we take tomorrow."

Sunray nodded. "I'll bring it in a few minutes." She nodded to Ebony and slipped from the den.

After a few minutes, Sunray brought up a haunch of branchhorn and hung it on a hook in the den. "Enjoy..." She also set down two waterskins. "Fresh water..."

"Thank you, Sunray," responded Stormseer.

"Thank you," Ebony said.

"A good night to you both..." She slipped from the den. Stormseer lay out the furs and sat down.

"Are you still frightened, beloved?"

"...not as much... It was good to see a friendly face..."

"Might not most of them be like that?"

"I'm starting to hope so..."

Ebony tore a piece off the haunch, passing it to Stormseer. Easy enough to replace the meal. "Good. Now we eat. And then sleep."

Storm chewed a moment. "Only eat and sleep?"

"Beloved, I'm tired. Facing a chief can be a tiring thing."

Stormseer smiled. "I wonder if Sunray is tired..." His tone was deliberately teasing.

"I'm certain if you were to ask her, she wouldn't be." Her voice was coldly amused.

He stretched out a hand and took hers. "Don't worry..."

"Why not?"

He was taken aback by the question. "Because you're my lifemate."

"I love you."

He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed it with them.She shuddered lightly, smiling.Without thinking, he turned the hand over and nuzzled the palm, breathing in her scent.Her shudders grew in strength. "Beloved . . ."

"Yes, my mate?" His tongue slid along her wrist.Her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly her hand moved of its own accord to rest on the lacings of his tunic.

He didn't stop, as if her hand and arm was the only thing in the world at the moment.Her fingers rested at his lacings for a long moment, then began the slow process of opening them. Her gaze was hooded, darkened with desire.

"Should I stop?" he murmured against her pulse.

She waited for a long moment before answering. "No."

She felt him smile against her skin, as he moved to her neck and slid up her ear.

"Need you," she said, holding him tightly against her.

He smiled, then they continued the slow joining. Clothing was shed whenever it was in the way of their hunger. Time lost its meaning as they drifted from pleasure into sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Five

All too soon, Ebony woke, sensing a new day.She pulled on her leathers, brushing her lifemate's mind long enough to tell him she was going hunting. And she slipped out of the den.

When she reached the ground and headed into the forest to hunt, she met up with Flame. "Hunting?" His voice was not friendly.

"Yes," she said.

"I will hunt with you."

"As you wish."He fell into step behind her, watching her closely.

Noticing his regard, Ebony smiled humorlessly. "Did you want me to teach you a thing or two?"

"What do you think you could teach me?"

"You were staring so hard, I wondered if you weren't still a student trying to learn."

"Perhaps there are things you will learn."

"Perhaps. But not, I think, from you."

He gave a barking laugh, and the look he sent her way was almost a cruel parody of the tender gaze Stormseer had had for her the previous night.

"Now, were we hunting, or chattering?"

"I'm hunting." She had the uncomfortable feeling that she's the prey.

"Good. Then be quiet." And with that, she turned most of her attention to the hunt, reserving just enough so that she would not be surprised by anything this "Flame" did.He kept apace of her. She knew that he spent as much time watching her as potential game. She scented a buck branchhorn nearby, at last.

Pulling out her bow and arrow, she prepared for the sighting. His regard was annoying, but not particularly disturbing. She would deal with him as she had to. Ebony stood silently, concealed by the brush around her as she waited for the branchhorn to come into range. She tried to ignore Flame's presence, though something about him irritated her, like a grain of sand in her boots.

Slowly, the branchhorn stepped into range. She could feel Flame move closer to her.With skill borne of long and hard practice, as well as necessity, she sighted swiftly and drew her arrow. When the bolt let fly, it drove itself straight into the branchhorn's neck.

"Very nice..." His breath was right by her ear.

Ignoring Flame's compliment, she walked over to the animal, drawing her arrow out of its place and wiping it on the grass before beginning the field skinning.He stood and observed her. Not her technique, but her.When the animal was cleaned and skinned to her satisfaction, and the meat divided up into usable parts, she used the skin as a makeshift sack to carry the pieces in.

"Yo!" A voice called out from above. Flame growled, and stalked off. A male elf landed near her. His hair was brown, past his shoulders. His vest had playful stitching. He carried a spear. He offered a smile. "Well hunted!"

Ebony shook a curl out of her eyes and shrugged. "It was easy enough. Is the game always this nice?"

"Let me put it this way. Well hunted when stalked by Flame at the same time. The game gets worse come the white cold, but it's usually pretty good. Fishing, too."

At his words, the dark huntress raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you call it. I just assumed that he hadn't the foggiest idea of what he was doing."

"He's a good hunter at times...He...let's just say he wants to be his brother... I'm Redwing, by the way..." He offered his open palm.

She grasped it in a friendly greeting. "Ebony." She narrowed her eyes. "Why does he want to be Stormseer?"

"...who wouldn't..." He chuckled. "...Stormseer was eldest...in Chief's Line...well liked by the maidens...good hunter, friendly..."

"His father doesn't seem too impressed."

"Probably 'cause they're cut from the same leathers. You want a hand carrying all that?"

"I've got it. But thank you." Ebony thought a moment. "What do you mean, they're cut from the same leathers?"

"Too much alike. Breeds conflict. Everything they each dislike in themselves seems magnified in the other."

"Something's been bothering me . . "

"What's that, Ebony?"

"Farsight repeatedly told me that Stormseer puts the tribe in danger. I can't figure out how."

Redwing sat down on a log and patted it. "Have a seat..."

"That long a weaving, huh?" Ebony smiled, settling herself down.

Redwing leaned on his spear. "...Stormseer...has a heart..."

"I've noticed," came Ebony's dry response.

"...No doubt." He smiled. "He ... has made friends with some of the humans... His father considers this a danger."

"I don't consider it a particularly good idea myself."

"Well...he is on good terms with a mother and her cub. He thinks that even one friend among the humans is a good thing... and has refused to stop being friendly with her, or to slay her."

Ebony shuddered lightly, but forced herself to say, "He hopes to eventually make friends with all the humans, doesn't he?"

"...He believes, I think, that the best way to keep them at bay is to elevate their women, and get them to train their young. The women usually want peace...the safety to eat, sleep, and raise their cubs."

"That's what most mothers want for their cubs."

"It's the male humans that tend to want to destroy and rule..."

"And a few of our own who feel that way as well." Ebony's smile was a wry one. She remembered Two-Spear all too well.

"Aye..." His gaze drifted to where Flame had walked off. "...Anyway, Stormseer refused to back down, insisting that even one warning from a woman would be worth it."

"And the woman got in trouble, saving his skin."

"...yes."

"Did she slay the wolf, or did another?"

"It was her mate."

Ebony nodded sagely. "So the tribe was after revenge. But the woman, or her mate?"

"...well... the mate beat the woman...who tried to come to the Holt to talk to Stormseer..."

"And the cub?"

Redwing turned his gaze away.

"Even a human's cub doesn't deserve that."

"...Flame thought otherwise."

Ebony's tone turned very hard. "What do you mean?"

"...You're smart...you figure it out..."

"So who is the true danger to the tribe?"

"...Truth? Probably Flame."

"And he's the one Farsight favors." Ebony shook her head. "Just how *did* Flame come to be the way he is?"

"Flame is...like the tree lizard that looks like a leaf or a branch... he...hides himself well. Farsight doesn't realize, I don't think... He...longs for power, and figures the only way to get that is to get Stormseer out of the way."

"So why is he hunting me?" She laughed briefly. "At least, he seems to be. Am I such a threat?"

"He wants what Stormseer has had from you..."

"Lifemating?" Ebony shook her head. "Why would he want his brother's lifemate?" Such a thought was foreign to her.

"He'd probably settle for mating. I can understand that...you are lovely. But his reasons are more...dark. What his brother has, or he thinks he has, he wants."

Ebony blushed lightly at his compliment, then shook her head. "If Flame knew me, he would not want me for a mate." She smiled a humorless smile. "Just as I do not want him. So all is well, for the moment."

"He doesn't want you for a mate...he wants to take you from his brother."

"That may prove harder than he thinks."

"For both your sakes, I hope so. You have at least one friend here, though."

"I'm not a frightened young cub who will give in at the first sign of fight." She looked puzzled a moment, then asked. "Who are you, anyway, to tell me so much?"

"I'm sure you're not...but every wolf knows it's better to have a pack at your back." He scratched his chin. "I'm Redwing...chief hunter."

"I've done without my pack before." A brief laugh escaped. "This may take some getting used to."

"I'm sure you have...but by choice?"

"By necessity. And I'm prepared in case this time is no different."

"Well...I trust Stormseer's intuition... So I'm a friend."

She stared at him for a long moment, then smiled warmly.

"Come on... they'll be wondering what's up if we take too long out here..."

"Are Challenges common here?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I understand it, I'm going to end up Challenging half the tribe to keep them away from Stormseer."

"Why??"

"An old . . . friend . . . of his brought us the furs last night. She asked me to share."

"...Not the sharing sort?"

"Not with a maiden who tries to seduce my lifemate before my eyes, while ignoring me."

"...and with others?"

Ebony grinned, showing the tiniest glimpse of teeth. "It would depend on the circumstances."

"Well...than you should only to challenge a fourth of the tribe..."

"Ahh. Will I have to Challenge you?"

"For Stormseer's affections?"

She laughed, then sobered. "I hope not." Her brow furrowed. "Will I?"

He smiled warmly. "Nah. While he is quite handsome, I prefer maidens."

She grinned again. "What about hunting rights?"

"....that would depend."

"On?"

"What you want."

"I suppose that will depend on Farsight's answer to my petition."

"...if Farsight lets Stormseer back, and you stay... what do you want?"

"Hunting rights. I'm a hunter as well as a memoryweaver. It's . . . what I do. It's who I am."

"...anyone can hunt. Only one can be responsible for the tribe never going hungry."

"You."

"...That's what I do. Do you challenge that?"

"Not at all. Though I will always help. As long as there's life in me, no tribe of mine ever goes hungry. But that is who you are. And I have never been chief huntress. Nor do I care to be."

"Then we'll get along just fine, I think. You'd make a good second, though."

She blushed again, looking away. "Better not to ask me to protect anyone."

"Why not?"

"Farsight knows." She paused, then sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it any more."

"I trust his judgement... He thinks you're a worthy elf."

As she walked with him to the holt, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She couldn't help being frightened of the idea of being part of a tribe again.

"One question.." he began, as they walked. "When's the cub due?"

"What cub?"

"You said you're lifemated...right? You Recognized then."

Her brows drew together as she frowned. "No. Why?"

Redwing blinked in amazement. "You mean...he chose you...and you alone...without Recognition?"

Looking very confused, Ebony nodded. "Yes."

"...It's an honor to meet you, then. I would NEVER have thought he'd settle without Recognition... You must be very special indeed."

Ebony's gaze made Redwing begin to wonder if he had grown another arm. "Is he . . . so . . ." She shook her head, at a loss for words.

"So...?"

She spread her hands helplessly. "So . . ."

"...friendly?"

Grasping onto the word desperately, she nodded.

"...well...when he was banished, the ...ah...joke was that the toughest part would be no joining. He was...popular. VERY popular.."

Ebony laughed. "That would explain much. He is not someone . . . I am used to. Not yet, at any rate."

"Heh...they said that nobody could ever say no for any length of time. ...not that they'd want to."

"I certainly wasn't able to."

He chuckled. "Look...if you ever need_sleep_...feel free to come to my den." He raised his hands before she could take it wrong. "Honest...I'll let you sleep."

She threw back her head and laughed. "You remind me of Strongbow."

"A friend of yours?"

Her eyes misted for a long moment. "My chief hunter. Before."

"Before Stormseer... Well, it's no doubt an honor to be compared to him."

"He taught me to hunt. He and his brother."

"...Obviously a good teacher. You'll be an asset to our tribe."

"*IF* Farsight allows his son back in."

"...any reason he shouldn't?"

"That depends on whether he will allow Flame a say in his decision."

"....Flame would say yes, for fear of his father figuring out the truth about himself."

"If Flame keeps up these little games of his, he will answer to me. And I am not a very merciful elf."

"...Play it careful. His father sees much of Flame's mother in him..."

"What I do will depend on what_I_see in him."

Redwing smiled. "...Stormseer chose well..."

"He chose a fool, but one who will do what she can."

"...You're no fool... A fool would have run."

"Who says I haven't?"

"...you're still here."

"Because I have been a fool in the past. Besides, Stormseer mentioned something about cubs missing."

Redwing's face darkened. "...Yes."

"They will be found."

"I hope so," said another voice. They turned to see Farsight.

Redwing nodded his head slightly. "My Chief..."

"Farsight."

"Ebony. Redwing..."

She smiled pleasantly enough, trying to still the fearful voice in her head.

"Good hunt?" Farsight asked.

"All hers, my Chief."

"I needed to replace what Stormseer and I took last night."

"Why?" asked Farsight. "Is our hospitality...unpleasant to you?"

"Two-Spear's stone points!" Ebony shook her head. "Of course not. But we won't be a burden."

"...Tribesmen are never burdens."

"Then you've made your decision about Stormseer."

"Aye."

"Good. Your son is a good elf."

"As are you."

She stared at him a long moment, gauging how he truly felt before looking away. "I try to be."

He nodded somberly. "Will you donate your hunt to the celebration?"

"It is meant for the tribe to do with as they wish."

"Do you intend to leave, then?"

"I'd rather not leave my lifemate, if you don't mind."

"Then you are part of the tribe... Try to keep that in mind."

"Is there anything special I should know?"

"...like?"

"Like what the last order meant?"

"...You are part of the tribe... your statement...'meant for the tribe to do as THEY wish'...suggests you are not."

"You hear more than I say . . . my chief."

He offered his hand.

She grasped it warmly. "If what Redwing says is any indication, I'm going to like it here."


	7. Chapter Six

**Splintered Dreams**  
by: Cat Skyfire and Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Six

After leaving Farsight, Redwing congratulated her. "..It's amazing you got him to agree. Come on, we're here. I'll show you where to put the meat..."

No sooner had the food been set down in a special hollow, when she heard a gentle voice behind her. "Ebony...?" Turning, she saw a woman with red-blonde hair curling around her neck. "...I need to size you up..."

Ebony's jaw tightened imperceptibly. She stared at the woman for a long moment before saying, "Size...me...up.... As I understand it, your chief has already done that."

"...I doubt it. He has no sense of measurements. I'm Stitch...the tanner."

For a moment, Ebony did not change her stance. But her lip quivered ever so slightly, and she finally smiled. "You might have told me who you were."

"I might have...but I didn't." The woman smiled broadly. "I'm a tanner, not a speaker. Come on, so I can measure you out."

"My leathers are serviceable." She looked down at them, noting the patches where they were worn fairly thin and made a quick calculation. "They will be for some time."

The tanner put her hands on her hips. "If you think I'm going to let one of our guests of honor go without some fresh leathers, you're crazier than a treewee who's discovered dreamberries."

Redwing grinned. "Give in Ebony...it's the only way." He smiled warmly at Stitch.

Ebony's eyes flashed. "There is hardly need to waste leathers on me. These are serviceable, and comfortable, and I have no desire to change them." Her tone told the tanner to back off.

"I don't care if they're serviceable and comfortable," said Stitch. "But tonight's a festival...in your and Stormseer's honor. WOuld you want to dishonor him?"

Ebony's jaw twitched. "I cannot change who I am, even for my lifemate. Go measure him."

"I already have his measure."

"Then your work is done for the moment."

The tanner looked hurt, but nodded and left. Redwing turned to Ebony. "What was that about?"

"I do not need new leathers. Especially not 'festive' ones." She shrugged, and turned to leave.

"...Try not to make yourself too disliked too quick, Ebony. Stitch could be a useful friend. If you let her."

"I will meet this tribe as I am. I will not pretend to be other than that. If no one wants me in this tribe, it will be because they do not like who I am, instead of not liking who I pretend to be."

"...And what are you, then? The tanner didn't think leathers for you would be a 'waste', even if they were useful rather than festive."

"I am a Wolfrider, one whose home was lost to humans. This is one link to my past. I am a memoryweaver of that past, and of the pasts of Cutter's tribe. I am a huntress. And I am a reminder of the High One's deadly magic. I am a lifemate, who will adjust as much as I have to, but not overmuch. I am . . . me."

"And you're wearing leathers that will split up the back if you aren't careful."

She shook her head. "I can't understand how Flame could be how he is. And I can't understand the attitude of this tribe, who places much emphasis on allies and danger, as though they are not a tribe at all. I'll keep my leathers for the moment. Perhaps when I finally understand, I will change. But . . . I do not think so. Good hunting, Redwing." And she walked away.

Redwing shook his head slowly as she left.

Ebony grimaced as she approached the den, then shook her head. She was not ready to face Stormseer yet. She couldn't understand how she would ever fit into this tribe, and she could NOT let him know her doubts. Not yet.

Grabbing the branch above it, she swung up away from the den, climbing skillfully through the trees as she searched for a place relatively private to brood in."HEY!" A young cub peered down. "This is MY spot." The silver haired lad looked mildly irritated.

"Sorry." Ebony's tone was controlled tightly, but some sadness still broke through. For a moment, she made no effort to move, and finally she turned to leave.

"...Who are you?"

Turning back, she smiled softly. The smile did not reach her eyes. "Ebony. What about you?"

"Treetop. Fer now, anyway. I hope to get a real name, someday."

This time the smile warmed her eyes. "I thought Treetop *was* a real name. After all, how would you like to be called Treestump?"

"Nah...I live in the trees, not the dirt!"

"Well, where I came from, that's what an Elder's name was."

"...He shoulda changed it. Even just plain old Tree would be better."

"You must be an expert on names."

The lad shrugged and swung low to land on the same branch. He wore no vest, and he showed the numerous scrapes and cuts a treeclimber would get.

"Let's see . . . You could have been called Treewee."

"Nope. I'm bigger than an old treewee." His eyes were a bright violet, showing his glee. "Where you from?"

"Towards Sun Goes Down. I couldn't say exactly where, though. I wasn't paying much attention when I left.""...why're you up in my tree?"

"Well, I felt . . . a little sad, so I was trying to find a place where I could be alone. No one told me this was your tree." She shrugged, smiling softly at him.

"Why're you in our holt?"

"I brought Stormseer back, and asked the chief if we could stay."

"Stormseer? I've heard of him."

"Oh?" She grinned.

"...they said he'd been gone for at least a year before I was born."

"That's a long time to be away from his tribe, isn't it?"

"They say at least a double hand of season turns."

"I'd hate to be away from my tribe for so long." Though she said it matter of factly, she couldn't hide the brief pain that flashed in her eyes.

"So you're going back to them?"

"No. Stormseer and I lifemated, so this is my new tribe."

"...oh..."

"Maybe you and I can be friends."

"Probably..."

"I hope so. You seem very nice."

"I am..."

At that, she grinned. "What will you do for the tribe?"

"Scout."

"A very good job to have. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two about it."

"....just involves looking."

"Yes, but you have to know how to look and what to look for, right?"

"Not really...just know when somethings not right."

"Well, maybe you can still teach me sometime. It can't hurt to know a little more, right?"

"Probably not. I'd better get back to it." With that, he was up the tree, the last she saw was one bare foot, then it was up as well.

With a sigh, she moved back toward the tribe. She had been gone far too long. And it occurred to her that the next elf she met out here might not be as friendly.

Stormseer frowned. How long was she going to be gone, anyway?

Finally stepping back into the den silently, she sighed again. This wasn't home. Not yet. And probably not for a long time.

"Ebony!" His greeting was warm and friendly, as his arms went around her. "I missed you."

She hugged him briefly, then gently disentangled herself from him. "Feeling comfortable?"

"Yes... I'm finally getting some decent leathers, too."

"I met Stitch."

"Going to get some new leathers yourself?" Did his voice sound hopeful?

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't need them. Nor do I want them."

"Pity...Stitch loves making clothes for people."

"So I gather. She seemed rather annoyed that I insisted," Ebony said dryly.

"Well...she loves to make clothes as much as...as Redwing loves to hunt. She finds it a joy to do."

"Redwing seemed annoyed as well."

"Well....Redwing likes her..."

"Somehow, I suspected that."

"...Oh, how?"

"Well," she grinned. "It seems to be a trend that the tanner and chief hunter lovemate."

Stormseer shook his head. "...They aren't."

"Not yet. But you never know." She laughed softly, but it was edged with bitterness.

"...What's wrong?"

"I don't understand this tribe at all."

"What's confusing?" He gently encircled her in his arms again, pulling her to sit down.

"None of it makes sense to me. I thought a tribe was supposed to be brotherhood, not this . . . fear that I seem to meet everywhere I go."

"...Fear?"

"Flame is . . . disturbing, to say the least. And everyone seems almost afraid of the idea of confronting Farsight about it. He hasn't done anything yet, but I can't help but feel that he will."

"...Flame is...flame... But Farsight is...I think...blinded by his memories of Flame's mother."

"Well, if Flame keeps up these games he's playing, it looks like I may be the one to open Farsight's eyes. And if that happens, you may not have a lifemate for long."

"I'll trust your judgement, and back you up, Ebony."

"I appreciate it, but we'll see when the time comes, right?"He smiled at her, tightening his grip around her."How long do I have before this . . . celebration . . . that Farsight is talking about?"

"Several hours... why?"

"I won't have new leathers, but I can at least clean up a bit. Is there a stream near here?"

"You could have new leathers..." At her frown, he continued. "Okay okay...yes. I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

They headed out, and he took her to the edge of a small lake. "Here..."

"Perfect. Now let me have some time alone, beloved, or I'll never get clean in time." She smiled playfully, and nuzzled him before pushing him back toward the holt.

He gently caught her wrist. "...We could still have time...and you'd still get clean..." he urged.

"Go, beloved. Go."

"But..."

"Go!"

He let out a long sight. "Since you keep insisting... But my blood is afire already..." Slowly, he walked off.

"I may just_have_to share to keep up with him," she muttered to herself, efficiently shedding her leathers and slipping into the water. She needed the time alone as much to prepare herself mentally as physically.

Before she knew it, the sky had shifted, showing that hours had passed.Sighing, she stepped out of the water, looking over to where she had left her leathers on the shore.She saw two piles. One of her old leathers. A second of a few new items, well made, well stitched. A sash, a scarf. Not enough to replace, only to augment.

Shaking her head, she moved to the old leathers, pulling them on quickly. They were beginning to feel like a protective shell. Knowing she had little choice in the matter, she bowed to fate, carefully fastening the blue sash about her waist. The scarf she sighed at. She just couldn't bring herself to wear it. Perhaps if she folded it up in her sleeve or something.

That seemed to work well. And if she was careful as to how she treated them, it would be no problem to give them back in the morning. At least, not a problem physically.

"Two Spear's Stone Points, I wish elves would listen to me." Her soft mutterings could barely be heard by her, let alone anyone else. Finally prepared, she set out toward the holt, unsure of herself or of what she was about to find.

She could hear the final preparations being made, and as she entered the holt, elves were scurrying here and there. Garlands of flowers, food. It was going to be a celebration indeed. Climbing up to and entering Stormseer's den, she saw him slipping on a new vest, under Stitch's watchful eye.

She scowled briefly. The tanner who had decided that she knew Ebony better than the huntress knew herself. Lovely. 


End file.
